The Demon and the Devil in the Pale Moonlight
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: When one gets in the way of the other, its not like either are going to be nice and let the other past. Yet as their very beings start changing the other always seems to be there, making things more difficult. (Commissioned by RazorC)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Dark, very very dark. You get triggered from torture, humiliation, death, story arcs, hallucinations, drugs, sex, good character development, blood, no-self-inserts, pain, rape, or decent writing; please don't read this story.**

* * *

The Demon and the Devil in the Pale Moonlight

The crackling light assaulted the dark night horizon, the lightning arcing above across the lambasted black iron clouds and down below in the city; the bracken fires smouldering in their braces, illuminating the wretched stone they were nailed to. Malicious was the night; as malicious as the people who moved around on nights such as these. Whilst many stayed inside or ran between buildings with their coats flapping against the harsh winds that blew, funnelled by the buildings down each and every street, there were those that did not come inside. Many of these you would think of as guards, a common sight in this city, but they had no choice; and despite years of experience, still wore metal helmets in such weather. The rest were like the one crouched on top of a wall looking through the stained glass into a room. They were waiting.

It was an office with no one in it. If the wind, thunder and rain did not assault his ears then it would've been easy to hear the party that was happening in the next room. They were not exactly being quiet. The outside conditions only spurred them on to make as much noise as they wanted in their throes of pleasure. He reached up and swept his blue, wet streak of hair out of his eyes, glaring through the panes of glass. Lightning snapped through the sky towards the earth, homing in on another unlucky guard. The white flash illuminated a face disfigured. One side beaten smooth from training, brow furrowed, scars a plenty. The other a twisting black corruption sinking across skin with black hooks forcing it deeper. Red and glowing, an eye burned out from the corruption, its searing red light focused on the pane of glass. His only companion in his hands, Kayn waited.

Kayn licked his lips. Eventually, the commander would arrive. The commander liked his privacy as much as he had liked cheating on his wife. Of course even after his death she would never find out about this organisation. They were so guarded, as if the massive orgy parties they held were the worst thing that was happening in Noxus. Kayn chuckled to himself as the rain battered down off his face and coat, a puddle forming in the hood. As if they were the worst thing that was happening in Noxus tonight. More needless death would be stopped when the head rolled across the floor. At least, for a while. Kayn blinked and swept water out of his right eye. The left one was never affected by anything anymore. It was almost like it didn't care. The chain of command was quickly refilled as those below scrambled to make use of the now vacant space of power. Or maybe it was used by those up top, to manipulate those below to do their bidding. To mould them into a tool just for them.

When he had become the top student all he could think about was overcoming his master. To leave a legacy greater than Zed. His own companions had been nothing more than stepping stones as their bodies lay in tatters behind him. Even Rhaast he had taken on to utterly prove that he alone was the new darkness. He would make Zed fear him, more than those who fear the ninja's shadow in the night. Yet Zed honestly didn't care. If you lived, you lived. If you died, you died. Every day was another mission. Every moment another step forward. He never looked behind to see who was catching up with him. He never cared about legacy. He never cared whether his opponents feared him or not. He had done what needed to be done. He had killed his old master because in order to grow, something needed to be overcome. For both of them. Did Shen think much about his father's death now? He hoped not. It was not good to linger on the past. The Kinkou Order is now as important as the Order of the Shadow. The yin and the yang. Opposite but inseparable. Zed had gone to secure and uneasy alliance with them, his own pride had been thrown under the Alistair at a moment's notice, because it was necessary. He was inadequate, he was nothing like the two ninja brothers. What was the point in the end? What was-

"Hey, Kid. You'll get a visit from Rage if you keep gripping me like that," Rhaast's voice boomed through his head, cutting off his thoughts. The sound of the rain hitting the roof came back into focus. Lightning crashed overhead, sparking a fire on a roof in the distance that quickly went out. With a more relaxed grip on the scythe he breathed deeply.

"The spirit of Rage doesn't exist, stop spouting ridiculous stories in hopes it'll distract me," Kayn muttered in his head, his eyes focusing back on the office. He closed his eyes. Sounds from all directions floated into his head, the white noise of the rain pleasant.

"Say that to the spirit of Vengeance," Rhaast muttered back, the eye on the scythe glaring at him. "Mmmmm, I cannot wait to kill…"

"You have no patience for anything," The doorknob started rattling. The idiot had locked it hadn't he. Who locks their own office?

"I was built for one thing and one thing alone, kil-"

"Killing, I know," The door creaked open. Well it was consensual this time, the woman was awake, wasn't chained, threatened or beaten. Kayn was almost impressed, at least by his standards of what usually happened. Quite the pretty one as well. An unnatural blonde in the city of such drab colours. The portly man led her inside as he lay up against the door. His hand turned swiftly, the silent click practically un-hearable to all except Kayn. Kayn very much doubted he needed to do that, the woman hadn't left much to the imagination. He man smiled a victorious smile. One which was returned wanly by the woman. Ah, it made sense now. She was seeking to get higher up. She wanted control, leverage, somewhere better.

"Am I really that predictable?" Rhaast thought as Kayn channelled energy into his right arm. His hand clenched into a fist as it became translucent, the effect spreading up his arm. He barely noticed it as it spread up to his face and over his chest with his eyes trained on the pair inside. The man was twirling his moustache as he leaned back against the desk. With a clang the belt buckle hit the floor just in front of the woman who was on her knees. Her hands stroked the wobbly thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to the tentpole in his crotch.

"Ahhhh, this I love…" Rhaast purred as he too became translucent. Kayn shook the water out of his hair as the sound of rain filled his ears, louder than ever as the sound of it hitting his raincloak disappeared. Drainpipes gushed and creaked as they overflowed with water. Thunder rumbled hungrily as the darkness consumed all around him. The light from the room melted out of the panes, the rain slashed through it making it appear like a hologram barely keeping itself together. The silhouette of Kayn and Rhaast rippled out of existence.

"Predictable isn't the right word for you Rhaast. More… one dimensional," Kayn stood up. Swift as the lightning, he jumped. He cut through the rain as clean as Rhaast cut down enemies. Panes of glass sped towards his face. He raised his hands to his shoulders. He shot towards the inevitable smash. The air whistled. Closer. Closer.

He hit the floor of the office with barely a whisper. Droplets of rain hit the panes behind him as he steadied his landing. Soft was the carpeted floor allowing him to move behind his target silently. If the pair hadn't been so engrossed in what they were doing, they might've heard the wet squelch of Kayn's boots slowly making their way along the carpet. He stepped up onto the desk with a soft schlock.

He grasps Rhaast with two hands. His hands pull back. The blade drops.

And like a golfer preparing for his final shot of the world championship; he takes a practice swing, the tip of the blade touching the man's back. If Rhaast could've screamed out loud he would've. He couldn't, but Kayn's head was definitely ringing with the fury of a denied kill. Kayn almost smiled despite the job.

"Patience is a virtue,"Kayn smirked as he raised Rhaast again.

This time he didn't stop Rhaast.

The woman servicing the commander finally pulled down the underwear that had held the lazy tentpole inside it. She found herself chewing her lip as the tentpole has slacked considerably and the penis now in front of her was deflating rather quickly for what the man had in front of him to fill his imagination with. She knew what she was and was pissed. Pissed off that someone wouldn't find her attractive. Pissed off that he could deny her. She glared upwards at the man, she could see his head, probably still lolling backwards in apparent pleasure. Pulling herself back she stood. Her arms came up to cross under her sizable bosom but froze halfway there.

It was a good thing it was raining that night.

It really does help cover up the screams and wash away the blood.

* * *

 **Sup, this is the commission that, after a lot of shit that happened + depression, I finally got round to finishing. It'll be done in chapters and each new chapter will be released the following Monday.  
**

 **I'd say more, but honestly I have a raging headache from the surgery plus the stupid amount of drugs I had to take, so I'm not in the best of moods. And before you say it, yes, I know this is a Tuesday. I fainted yesterday when I was meant to put this out.  
**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

She always did enjoy kissing in the rain. It was so romantic. The way their wet bodies pressed against one another. Her breasts pillowing against her partner's bosom. The feeling of her partner's hard nipples pressing into her own soft globes of flesh. Of water filling the cracks of each of them. Trickling sliding down over the curve of their bodies. The sudden twinges in her partner's body. The gasps desperately coming out of her throat. Contrasting the red against her fair skin. Her partner's shivers as the warmth started to drain. Wide eyes staring straight into hers. Her collapsing at losing her strength so only she held her up. Tasting her neck with her long tongue. Sucking the blood out of the gash. Raking her fingernails along her partner's breasts. Then finally the screams of suffering as her partner's voice finally came out.

The woman screamed over Evelynn's shoulder as Evelynn spat out her ear, blood seeping from the wound like the bursting of a custard bottle. Explosive at first but quickly change into a slow flow that turned into the red streamer in the river of water. Evelynn licked her lips. It was more for theatrical effect. She made sure the woman saw her licking her lips. That it appears she was going to feast on her. It just made humans more painful. That they finally knew that they were tasty. As if they walked around their entire lives never expecting to be finally eaten. Oh, how the world had changed, thought Evelynn. Blood didn't actually taste all that great. It was like licking copper, though how she knew that she had no idea.

A lasher plucked itself from her back and slivered up the calf of her partner. The tip cut into the skin of it, slowly weaving its way up leaving a wavy red line in its wake. The woman screamed again as it whipped up and sliced off a chunk of her ass cheek, the skirt she was wearing falling down into the rivers running through the streets. The long tongue of Evelynn stroked the bloody stump of where her ear used to be. The demon nuzzled her head into the hair of her partner, the shuddering shaking body she held in her arms filling her with as much delight as it did disgust her.

"Tell me when you're gonna pass out, love," She whispered joyfully in the woman's ear as her hand slipped down her body, her fingers slipping their way into the woman's panties.

She collapsed. Her head lolled back as her eyes rolled back her features slackening significantly. Evelynn sighed. The other lasher came around and quickly sliced open the woman's neck. She let the body drop. It did. With a particularly loud crack. She watched the water have ribbons of red smear its perfect clarity. Like only scarlet streamers coming out of the worse party popper ever. Evelynn bit her lip hard. Her eyes narrowed as she went to kick the corpse. She stopped as she saw the line of red ribbons in the water halt, and the body slide a little as the currents started pushing it down the street, little by little. She sighed and sat down next to it. She grabbed a lock of hair off her victim and stroked it. It was as wet as her own hair and if anything, probably better. Hair was hard to get right for an incorporeal entity and the fabulous locks of this one had made her… She couldn't quite find the word for it. Yet it had made Evelynn zero in on her.

She had been such a delicious meal, just not nearly satisfying enough for her. It was always happening like this now. There were no wars. Just her. Evelynn slipped her hand into her crotch, one finger already slipping inside her. No. It still wasn't enough to even get her started.

"My god! There's a naked female in the streets?!" Evelynn's head whipped around, her hand still rubbing circles on her entrance. She scowled and then looked down at her own body.

"I was pretty sure I didn't have a gender before I made this body," She muttered as the rain swallowed her words. The orange glow of the street lights illuminated her watchers gently. A high class couple. Old. Way too old to taste any good. Probably didn't have long left anyway in a city like this.

The old man was yelling at her. She barely heard him as the rain crashed down against the cobbles around her. Evelynn turned on heel and started walking down the street, still completely naked; her pink skin slowly peeling back to the usual light blue. Something crossed the corner her mind, like a mouse scampering along the side of the kitchen just within eyesight. She stopped, turned and waved coyly to the old couple, smiling, before melting into the rain.

Remember what I said about the rain?


	3. Chapter 3

He completed his next mission with a crash.

The target was dead, currently spasming in his death throes at his very feet with the scythe still in his back. He was surrounded, the gazes of pure evil that glared at the scythe wielding assassin prepared to hack down their foe with the same efficiency they had eaten the meal at the massive banquet table beforehand. The fires in the brackets flickered as dangerously as the shadows behind the eyes of the man holding the scythe. Surrounded. An unlikely chance of escape and low on power having used most of it to get past the initial guards. Kayn gritted his teeth.

"I think it's my turn," Rhaast whispered in his head, barely a purr.

"Unlikely," Kayn hissed his hand squeezing the scythe.

The first solider dashed at him. Kayn rolled to the side and in a wide swipe where he once was, took out a foot of the other one that was charging him from behind. They were coordinated. He sprang back up only to quickly block a downwards swing, the weird angle of the block causing his muscles to screech in pain. He let go of Rhaast with one of his hands and allowed him to hit the floor. He dragged Rhaast around underneath the blade and pulled upwards, severing the sword wielding arm from the user's body, the chain mail tinkling as it scattered across the floor. He span, kicked the one less armed man behind him and brought Rhaast around in a wide swing, deterring the rest. He held the scythe outwards, looking down the scythe to his opponents in the eyes whilst his opponents looked for an opening.

There he finally found it. The rope that held the chandelier in place. He could climb up that, jump off the chandelier and cut through one of the barred windows. He steadied the scythe and glared at the man who stood between him and his escape.

"One will die so more may live," He muttered as he shot forwards.

Kayn brought the scythe down in an angled swing. The thrust the man made caught him on the edge of his stomach. Pain smash through his body, his teeth gritting harder. His hands shook slightly as tiredness and pain fought on the same side, his mind becoming more and more clouded. This place had drained him. Nothing but death permeated these walls. Strength was the lie here, death was the truth. The blood soaked passing of power was what this city thrived on but also held it back. Noxus would never win because it kept maiming itself. The man cleaved in two, the diagonal line going through him separating him from his lower body cleanly as Rhaast stopped for no bone or flesh.

He grasped the sword with one hand and ripped it out of his stomach, his other hand holding the scythe ready to strike. A river of blood dribbled onto the stone floor as he backed away from the surrounding men. The wound spluttered and gurgled as his hand barely stopped the flow of life seeping out of him. Suddenly itchy rope was digging into his back. He smirked at the soldiers. The scythe sunk into the wall and using his only companion as a level, Kayn swung himself up onto the chandelier, pushing off Rhaast, then ripping him free from the wall. He landed with a clatter. Creaks and groans sprang from it as it swung dangerously. Kayn breathed slowly as he widened his stance to regain his balance. Each unnecessary movement sent it swinging wildly. Lower stance. The window in his sights. No more would have to die, he thought hopefully as he tensed before the jump.

It dropped. Sudden gravity took hold, the uncomfortable feeling almost upending his stomach. Kayn crashed down moments after the massive bang of the chandelier. Back breaking as it went through the boiling hot wax and into steel. A single silent cry left his lips as Kayn kept falling.

And falling.

And falling.

The broken body of the Shadow Assassin twitched whilst the soldiers stood around it, their swords still drawn. They thought themselves as no fools, they had seen what magic took place in Noxus and did not doubt its use in almost everyone. Paranoia gripped the hearts of men in Noxus, perhaps they had come too close to the sun. After all, they still ended up being fools as they stepped closer to the broken body as corruption started crystallising over it. They watched, horrified as horns, claws and exoskeleton started forming on it.

The being known as Rhaast stood up whilst Kayn fell through the unending darkness.

It smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The crash had worried her. She had spent long on this prey. Not all were perfect to begin with, most were incomplete with something constantly nagging at them, she had to raise them up higher so she could strip them down. A little nudge here, a whisper there. You simply had to find out what they desired, let them have it for all of a single second, then strip it away from them. Whilst sex was the most obvious desire, this body having been formed solely for that purpose, it was not what all men wanted. For most of the men here it was power, for others it had been love, others had wanted pleasure, a few just wanted relief. She had given him power, she had teased and tempted men, persuaded those that she was his minion and that they should support him, even removed those in his way; at least not before she had fun with them herself first. She stood by the door, having rushed there as soon as she'd heard the crash.

She opened it carefully allowing only a slither of light to come through. In the middle of the room stood a horrific being: bone horns came up and out of his head like miniature scythes as its eyes were just smouldering fires that didn't point in any one direction, it's face a mask of the same corruption that looked like bone, the coiling corruption sharpened over its body as every point on the being sharpened and cut, in its hands a scythe with a massive red vertical slit eye in its head, skin underneath the corruption was red and glowed with an unearthly sheen, its baggy pants were the only indicators that it had once been human. It hadn't spotted her yet it seemed.

She gritted her teeth. She wanted it to spot her. The rest of the room was awash with blood. The scarlet liquid dripped from the walls as pieces of men were scattered everywhere. Parts of torsos, heads, arms, legs. It infuriated her. All of these very men she had manipulated to kill the one man who now laid dead at his feet. And also underneath the table and in one of the braziers. The being looked wounded, it clutched a bleeding hole in its stomach whilst it leaned heavily on one leg, the other clearly wounded as the leggings were stained dark and dripped an acrid red.

She kicked the door open with the base of her heel, it slamming against the wall with a bang. The being turned to find her standing there, framed in the doorway as she glared at it. She licked her lips as she drank in the image of her opponent.

"Oh there's so much fun to be had with you," She whispered with a hiss. The being almost cocked its head as it tried to understand what, or why, Evelynn was.

"Who-" A pink spike came shooting towards its head, causing it to stop and quickly dodge. Its dodge was slow and clumsy, the wound in the leg annoying it. Evelynn smiled as she ran into the room, spikes appearing from the walls and launching themselves at the bloody beast. It dodged a few but got hit by most of them, its exoskeleton quickly becoming a pink pincushion as Evelynn closed the distance. She separated her lashers from her back and brought them around in front of her. The being ignored the spikes still raining down upon it and raised its scythe. It radiated with bloodlust as it brought the scythe down upon her. She had prepared for it though, its movements telegraphed. Her lashers snapped forwards into the being, sinking into its legs and gripping them. She pulled herself forwards and leaned backwards, landing on her ass and sliding along the slick bloody stone floor through its legs. Her talons cut into its thighs as she slipped through the legs, unhooked her lashers and scampered back up onto her heels. The being screamed as it brought its scythe around in a circle, facing her instantly. She licked the blood of one of her talons and smiled at it, its pain filling her with the satisfaction of revenge.

Evelynn gasped as the pain hit her. The scythe had hit her right shoulder on her way through and crumpled slightly from the pain. It only made her angrier. She bared her teeth at it and the being smiled an almost tired smile at her pain. It pissed her off more. That even in its current state it would think it had the upper hand. She would show the difference between them.

Immediately, she made a mistake. She ran towards it, hoping the same attack pattern would lead to it also trying the same attack as it had partially succeeded and wanted to prove to her that it would completely succeed. Instead, the thing stepped back and brought the scythe in an underhand swing. Instead of cracking into the stone and stopping the swing cut straight through it, rupturing the stone as it came up. She was flung into the air as it exploded beneath her. The scythe's point pierced her shoulder causing her to scream in agony as she flew upside-down into the air above it. She panted in pain as her lashers flailed wildly. She looked down as she flew through the air. It gripped the scythe with two hands ready to swing up. She could sense where it was going to impale her. Right in her chest. Something in it flickered. Its red flames in its eyes flickered out. One horn started crumbling. Its mouth opened wide like it was screaming. Then suddenly-

"Nooooooooooooo!" a voice screamed out from within it. Evelynn crashed into the floor, her shoulders screaming in pain. She gritted her teeth as she bounced and slammed into the floor. The… thing, it was still unmoving. She looked up quickly hoping to take advantage of whatever had gone wrong with it. Parts of the being started crumbling away as it stood still. Almost still. It was shaking. Vibrating almost. One hand realigned its grip on the scythe. Evelynn smiled, biting her lip in pure pleasure as the being's emotional pain flew through her. Her lower lips almost flooded themselves as she stood herself back on her heels, invigorated by its pain as it coursed through her making her shiver. It was like someone had dropped melting hot liquid into her ears and it had dribbled all the way down her spine to settle in her pussy. She sighed as suddenly the being swung at empty air, all the pain disappearing, her own pain flooding back from her bleeding shoulders. She watched, amused, as the broken thing glared at her, its flaming orbs that were its eyes back behind its mask. She stretched out a finger and motioned for it to come to her. The being roared like a beast at her and charged towards her.

She slipped through the transition space. Her form disappeared in front of the being and appeared behind him as she rematerialized. In her now empty place, individual lashers shredded through the remaining horn, slicing it clean off the being's head. It yelled in pain as it kept up its charge and smashed straight into the wall crushing stone from the impact. Evelynn tittered as it slumped and crashed down into the floor. The room slowly went silent, only the crumbling of stone to the floor below made any sounds. The sun still shone through the windows as it filtered down onto the demon of pain. She smiled as she walked over to the unmoving body, her heels clacking loudly against the stone. She leaned down, bending at the waist and looked at… it. Its corruption was starting to crumble, cracks appearing in its face and all over its body. The red skin was fading becoming a sleeker pink skin. The claws shattered and instead ordinary human hands lay on broken stone. The eye of the scythe closed, its exaggerated form slowly shrinking to a more usable weapon. Then the mask shattered and fell away from the man's face. Black messy hair framed the face, a rebellious blue streak had been dyed into it. One eye was still covered with the corruption and the adjacent arm had not changed either. The more she saw the more she realised that this man held something within him, something hated, something dangerous.

She raised a talon to finish off the weakened state, with no corruption he was a lot easier to kill if he was just a simple mortal. Something tugged at her in her stomach. She looked at the blue streak. A bell chimed somewhere. It was big, like a church bell. She kept staring at the blue streak of hair. She lowered her hand and touched the blue streak. Her stomach tied itself in knots suddenly and she pulled back, spitting out swear words as she rubbed her perfect smooth slightly muscled stomach. She sighed and wondered. Why had she hesitated? He'd given her the best feeling she'd had in a while she was certain of that. Yet it was somehow tainted, like it was a pleasure she had never really wanted. She… wanted it to be her to have caused it. She blinked, fear prickling along her arms. She stood up and shook her head. She threw one last glance at the man on the floor.

She had to get out of here. She was worried she was getting possessive.

Her?


	5. Chapter 5

It would be at least 2 weeks before he was going to be allowed back out into the field. He didn't remember much. He didn't want to remember much. His abject failure stuck in his head wasn't something he was keen on having. He had had enough of Zed yelling it at him at the temple. His foolishness of taking both missions consecutively and then rushing the second one as all information had pointed to the target being alone. When he had burst into the room he hadn't expected to be surrounded. The man, as far as his investigations could tell, had little to no support. He had been disgraced for several years, but held successive information, if some of it had gotten out Noxus would've moved on it; on other territories. No doubt he was going to make a grand return, but vague promises to the high command had meant nothing, as he didn't want to bring out the proof until it was time. Yet, suddenly, a bunch of high-ranking officers were in the same room as him. It made no sense.

Worse still, Rhaast had been uncomfortably quiet during the trip back. Kayn almost missed the sly and cruel comments the being made every so often. Despite the relief, despite the comfortableness of it not being there; it was like the background radio you had had on your entire life just suddenly switched itself off and made you wallow in the uncomfortable silence it once filled. It didn't really matter that you hated it, it was now just a gaping hole in the universe where it had always been.

Now he had arrived back after completely leaving an empty place in his stomach and the shifting political landscape just became harder to track for Zed. He had not returned home a comrade, he had returned an usurper. He sat, legs crossed, as his wounds were treated. Everyone was silent around him. Not even the healers of their temple dared to say a word. The word came when he was completely bandaged.

He entered Zed's room. He shut the door behind him silently, winced as the crackling pain sprang from his bandaged wound, then sat carefully on the floor in front of the master. He could never tell if Zed was looking straight at him; the blade holes in the mask not giving anything away. The ninja sat cross legged, completely still. Devoid of connection. Something he aspired to be.

"You will no longer wield the darkin weapon," said Zed simply.

Kayn gritted his teeth, his anger getting to him

"Why?" he forced out politely.

"Do I need to explain the reasoning for my decision?" the deep voice rumbled.

"I am your best student! I expect a reason!" Kayn growled, his fists clenching.

"Would you prefer the reason why I haven't killed you yet?" It was tiny, but Zed leaned forwards ever so slightly. Fear trickled down Kayn's chest and into his stomach as suddenly his neck felt extremely vulnerable. Kayn flicked his eyes up and looked at Zed, his heart thumping inside his chest. Zed did not lean back.

"I have put the weapon in the vault. Until you have proven worthy of wielding it once again, you will not touch it," Zed said his hands coming together on his lap.

"You held Rhaast?" Kayn spluttered out, surprise overtaking him.

"Indeed, he was not talkative the short amount of time I held him. I understand you can still hear him right now, or so he says," Zed almost sounded amused. Kayn grit his teeth, Rhaast's mind itching in the back of his, listening in on their conversation.

"But only I can wield Rhaast! Others would be consumed by him!" Kayn exclaimed, outraged that someone else had taken what was rightfully his.

Zed chuckled a very deep and unforgiving chuckle "What is it that drives this hubris Kayn? You believe you are the only one who has wrestled with such forces before?"

"But I am devoid! I am nothing but a weapon you use, Rhaast is merely a tool I use! You…" Kayn stuttered, his own argument contradicting itself from his earlier thoughts.

"To become devoid is to lose sight in all things, Kayn," Zed said, his tone went back to the usual steely control he had over it. "You must feel, if you are to lead. Leave this place. Do not come back until you are healed," With a wave of his hand, the doors opened behind Kayn and he became still again. Kayn winced, gritting his teeth so hard in anger his stomach hurt. He stood and bowed at Zed, infuriated by his own master looking down at him as if he was a child. He stared at the one who he had trusted the most. Unable to take it any longer, he stormed out of the room.

Nobody questioned where he was going on his way down through the temple. Most didn't even look at him. The disgraced student. He was lucky to be alive. Few could make a single mistake and see the next day. Here he was. A failure. A shunned individual. He strode down to the basement until he finally stood in front of the armoury doors. He glared at them, feeling Rhaast weigh heavily on his mind. It was like a brick over his thinking. A claw around his heart. Always there.

"I know you can hear me," Kayn whispered at the door.

"Indeed. We are inseparable, even after the day you lose to me," Rhaast rolled out into his head like a tiger's purr. Something boomed against the door.

"I will forever serve the order, and I will never lose to you," Kayn whispered into the darkness.

"Like that time in Noxus? Your lies soothe your mind so much, don't they?"

"Yet here we are, Rhaast,"

"I would've snuffed out that will of yours if it hadn't been for that demon! And now you do not even touch me," The door boomed again.

"You hold no power here! I will return for you Rhaast!" Kayn yelled at the door.

"No. You will run away. It will not save you," Rhaast purred hatefully into his mind, the memories of his fall off the chandelier filling his head. Panic gripped him as the darkness of the basement seemed to thicken like fog. His wound stung. The shadows moved. He couldn't see the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the stairs up. The door seemed to grow bigger in front of him. It towered over him, the bronze door with the being behind it. Kayn scrambled away, his feet pounding against the floor as the door boomed as something tried to escape from it. It boomed again as the thing slammed itself against the door, trying to get free, trying to get at him!

"FACE ME, KAYN!" Rhaast roared in his head, the booms echoing inside his head "I will bathe this world in red! I will break you, Kayn!"

The echoes didn't die off even as he ran out of the temple gates and into the farmlands of Ionia.

* * *

 **Sup everybody, how's it going? I'm going alright honestly. Getting there, feeling steady. Actually getting up and doing stuff more. I'm feeling okay actually. I'm making progress and it's weird. But hey, I hope you're all doing okay.**

 **Leave a review, hit me up, and keep being sexy peeps. I'm getting there, so will you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blood still dripped from her body. It was still weird to get used to, having a body. Having been completely incorporeal and feasting on nothing but the pain of the Rune Wars was the life; Evelynn smiled to herself as she reminisced. It didn't change the fact that she was sitting in an old fashioned garden. She was almost surprised something like this existed in Noxus, its placid calming feeling completely at ends with the usual groans and yells that came from the streets. The wounds weren't closing, whatever that… thing had done to her was really starting to make her angry. She'd actually had to wear a bandage, and because she didn't want her victims to see the bandage: clothes.

She hated them. It was so much better, more freeing, more thrilling to go naked. Of course she had to cover the extremities, if you had nothing to take off there'd be no excitement, no anticipation. That's why she had her corrupting magic, to wisp and wrap around just barely enough skin to send their minds reeling. These… drab clothes were utterly terrible. It was like walking around in a pre-packaged coffin. The grey, thick and heavy dress covered everything apart from her calves and arms. The shoes she had refused to touch from her utter hatred of them but she had at least found the poppers down the front of the dress rather addicting to snap off slowly. They made such a satisfying sound as she slowly revealed more and more of her body. She shivered in delight as the last one popped off; she lay there in the grass shivering from excitement of it.

A small crash made her sit up and button up her dress again, her invisibility taking hold as she watched the house. The large, stately and, like the rest of the entire city, imposing house creaked in the cold wind that ran through the Noxus streets. Its windows flickered with light as the entire city shivered in reverence. Like a ripple over a wave it slowly disappeared towards the edges of the city. She relaxed slightly and looked towards the centre. The city did that occasionally, like it was calling to someone. Some… thing.

She stood, carefully. Her shoulders still stung even if the bleeding had stopped for now. Her perfect, voluptuous form was slowly returning but it appeared as with the very beings she copied, everything took time. Good thing she was immortal. She walked very slowly to the open back door, the imposing dark wood adorned with steel at odds with the natural garden. She wandered inside, her lashers reaching up and closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

The grandfather clock's ticking was just loud enough to cover the muffled pants of her captive, and infrequent enough for her to hear them like an annoying bee in the background. She looked at the grandfather clock and smiled. Just a couple of more minutes. He would be home soon. Then he would see them, his wife bound, gagged, bloodied, and her. She giggled. Who would he pick? She looked down at his wife who sat curled up against the clock. She had been a fun sport, so religious, so pious. Oh, no, women shouldn't do that, she had screamed. That sort of pleasure should only be between a man and a woman, she had yelled out as she came. Best of all, she believed in her husband despite the pain. That just made it all the better.

A jangle outside the front door made Evelynn quickly reach down and grab the woman by the ropes binding her. She dragged her over to the front door and waited, the muffled pants of her captive increasing in volume as the key twisted in the lock with a significant click. It was withdrawn. The handle turned. The door creaked as it opened. The man, holding a small present bag no less, closed the door behind him. Then his eyes landed on the two of them.

The man was at first filled with shock. Unable to do nothing but gaze upon the scene before him, his wife bloodied and beaten pained him more than anything had done in ages. The blood dripping from her eye had sunk into her hair mottling it. Flash of memories of his work danced in his head as suddenly he realised that his home was no longer the safe space he had designated it as. His eyes swivelled and landed on her captor and it was suddenly like the world was filled with more colour. The buxom figure stood shorter than his own wife but screamed allure. The very air itself smelled sweeter when he looked at her. There was an unearthly sheen to her as she stood in the official coat he'd had to wear for occasions.

"Why hello there," Evelynn purred, her tongue licking her lips uncontrollably. "You get a very simple choice here. You either save her," Her hands ran through the long brown hair of the bound wife. She stood up straight and smiled seductively "or you get me,"

The man stood there dumbfounded as logic warred against primal. His mouth opened but no words came out. His captive wife screamed a muffled scream at him as his eyes were inexplicably drawn to the unearthly woman. One hand had come up and had, with a certain look of satisfaction, popped off the first popper holding the coat on her body. He watched as the second one came off, more of her body being slowly revealed under his gaze. Pop. The third, he could see the valley of her breasts. Pop. The fourth, a small navel surrounded by faint abs could be seen. Pop. The fifth and the whole coat split open. Heart in his mouth he watched her spread her arms and the coat slowly slide off her crumpling into a pile behind her as she stood; completely naked in front of him.

"Aw, can't pick?" Evelynn pouted as she walked towards him swinging her hips, dropping the wife face first onto the floor. "Then let me help," she purred into his ear.

She kissed him. Her plump soft lips smothered his as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Immediately she felt the man's arms slip around her lithe form as she pressed herself against him. The feeling of success flew her mind as she instantly felt the pain of betrayal resonate within her as the wife sat dumbstruck behind her. She moaned in pleasure into the man's lips, making the kiss deeper as she hung off his body, her magic filling his body with more desire than he could handle. The man's arms squeezed her tightly as he lifted her small body off the ground. She shivered slightly as she felt the bulge in his pants press against her lower lips, her tongue lolling about as his attacked her mouth. God, it was such a weird feeling when they tried shoving their tongues down her throat. She coughed slightly as her airway got blocked off and drew herself back from him, panting slightly as she dropped back onto the floor. She smiled almost giddily up at him.

"Now," She purred loudly over the sobbing woman behind her "let's fuck, love," She turned on heel and strutted towards the stairs, knowing full well that the man's eyes were on her swaying ass. She stopped, glanced back, unwilling to let such a delicious meal go "Oh, and bring your wife along. Let's make her watch,"

They placed the wife against the wall opposite the food of the bed. Hanging from her arms just low enough for her heels to be touching the floor she had a permanent front row tickets to the carnal taboo. Evelynn hadn't actually planned on fucking the man, she was just going to torture him then drag the body down in front of the wife, but the brilliant thing was the wife still believed. It would be so much more painful for her to see him betray her than to simply know he was dead. She smiled as she pushed the naked man onto his back on the bed.

"Please, let me serve you, master," She purred in fake obedience to him. The man nodded eagerly. She placed her hands on the foot of the bed and slowly crawled her way up to the raging hard cock in front of her. It had become bigger than she would've liked, her magic clearly giving him too much of a boost. She internally sighed and allowed her tongue to hang out as it dropped further and further until it finally hit the base of his cock. She loved manipulating her tongue length, it was now as long as his cock. Her lips on the still covered head she inhaled her tongue making it slither along his length until it was just her lips around the tip of his length. Sealing her lips on the skin still covering the head, she pushed the cock into her mouth slipping off the foreskin with her lips as the bulbous head slipped into her mouth. She backed off when it hit the back of her throat, respecting his size as she slowly slid her wet lips off the cock, letting the now slick and shiny head free. She gripped the base of the cock as her long slimy tongue slid its way out between her lips like a snake uncoiling. She slowly coiled her tongue around the length of the cock then enveloped it with her warm moist mouth. The man groaned as she swallowed just over half of it, her pink lipstick smearing on the pole. She smiled into the man's eyes, her mouth full of cock. Her pussy dribbled in her body's heat, already eager to have him in her. Her body just felt so good, it felt amazing to have flesh touching flesh, skin against skin. Her breasts itched as her tongue slipped up and down the cock. The rough, but slick tongue grating along the smooth skin of his cock. Her breathing hitched faster as she sucked, forcing the cock head against the back of her throat, drinking the pre-cum with something akin to addiction.

Her body wanted him, she wanted more as she continuously bobbed her head up and down the cock. It was going to be short, she knew, but it should at least be explosive. Her hand went down to her nether lips and stuck two fingers immediately into herself, moaning on the cock causing it to vibrate slightly. Her breasts heaved, the massive heavy swinging orbs dragged against the man's thighs. Her other hand went to them and squeezed one, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She eventually rose off the cock with a pop, smacking her lips as she drank in the taste. She smiled a devilish smile as the man, grabbing her breasts and bringing them forwards around the man's cock. The soft cushy feeling that enveloped his cock made him groan as Evelynn made moves with her breasts that a pole dancer would've been jealous of. Her tongue licked the head whenever it was in reach as she stroked him out, the burning hot appendage causing pleasure to spring through her body as the contact with her breasts made her shiver. Her ass waggled in the air in anticipation, her asshole and pussy twitching in want. Her lashers separated themselves from her body and twitched in the air with every pleasurable move. The man barely noticed. Smooth strokes up. Smooth strokes down. Then her lips around the head as she lathered the cock with her tongue. Then smooth strokes up again as she pressed her breasts together until his cock disappeared from view. Evelynn smiled as her body shivered from the pleasure of contact, the cock inside her breasts twitching. She quickly released it from its heavenly confines. The man eventually stopped groaning as he looked down at his 'slave', panting like he had run a marathon.

She pushed herself up from his body and stood up, stalking over the man's body on the bed until she stood, legs either side, directly on top of the rock hard cock. Her lashers made the heart shape above her head as she gripped the base of the cock and held it upwards. Pressing her more than ready lips against the bulbous head, she slowly sank herself on it, then dropped taking all of it at once. It was a lot of dick to take, but Evelynn had had plenty of practice at this by now. Immortality came with its perks in its own way. She moaned as she felt it inside her, pleasure washing through her body like she had just slipped into a warm bath after a freezing day. She twisted her hips so she felt it grind around inside her. She shook her ass, the head rubbing around inside her as she bounced on his cock. The man beneath her groaned. She smiled and leaned forward, her hands on his chest as she sank her nails in. The bounces were small at first as the entire bed creaked. They rose in volume in tandem with Evelynn's moans. The cock twitched inside her. She felt its pressure and channelled her own magic to share it, the pressure in her own body dialling up every time her ass slammed into the man's hips. His hands were on her waist helping her slam down. Her massive breasts clapped together every time she came down and the cock speared into her causing them to sting pleasurably. She palmed one of them as the other went to her clit, rubbing it furiously in time with the man's thrusts that were becoming frantic. The tension in both of them drew out until it seemed they were held together by no more than a string as her lashers spasmed out of control around her. She moaned into the air as she grabbed the man's shoulders and smashed herself down on the pole, her body a shaking mess as her hair flung about, her breasts bounced erratically, her tongue hung out, her toes curled, her breathing distraught. Until finally, the man exploded inside her.

Her moans rose and then suddenly fell as her orgasm hit her, her mouth held open towards the ceiling in orgasmic bliss. The pleasure rose through her as wave after wave of pleasure shocked through her, her body shivering with each crash. Her fleshy, perky breasts heaved as she drew gallons of air, the pleasure filling her all the way to the top. Her lashers slowly went slack as she came down off her high, all energy slowly leaving her as it was like a cool wave in the afterglow of the sunset. She sighed pleasurably as she looked around then realised the man was coughing on his own blood.

"Oh shit, I was meant to kill her first," She sighed to herself as she withdrew the lashers from his body. The limp cock slid out of her as she arched her back, still in the glow of the pleasure. Something inside her squirmed. No, growled. She looked down at the dying man she was sitting on. The pleasure she had felt, the pain this man and woman had gone through. All of a sudden it was so… hollow. None of it meant anything, more than likely she was going to do something like this again. She found herself staring at her own talons as if in disbelief they existed. They looked alien to herself almost, as if someone had put them on her overnight and the next day she had woken up with them permanently attached. She stared, not quite able to accept that they were a part of her as the man coughed up blood in front of her. Her lashers dripped with his blood, swinging gently in front of her face. A thick red droplet formed on the point of one of them. She held out her hand and it dropped onto it, splattering and seeping into all the cracks and lines as it slowly-

The sound of running feet brought her out of her reverie. They slammed against the wooden floor and burst through the door. Evelynn had a brief glimpse of the wife holding a thick iron pan in both hands before she was hit with it across her face. She slammed against the wall as she was flung off the bed. Her entire world span as she tried concentrating on the mad, screaming woman in front of her. She tried raising her arms or lashers to slice the tendons in her legs but found that no matter what effort she put into them they wouldn't move. Strange. She looked back up to the two women who now stood over her, each wielding the same iron pan, with the same face and hairstyle. Weird. She was sure she had tied one of them up. Maybe one of them had freed the other? She thought as the wives raised the iron pan once again directly over her head.

The world turned off, like someone hitting the switch to a lightbulb. A very painful switch.

You know, there was a reason why she'd picked female body over a male one. This really made her reconsider her options.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilgewater stank. Whether it was the coffins, the corpses, the gutted fish, the gutted rats, the smell of fired gunpowder, the- Okay it smelt of death. A lot of it. Even the ice from the Freljord wouldn't have been able to rid Bilgewater of the smell. Those that lived here had gotten used to it. Those that hadn't, well, there were stall vendors for facemasks they were that popular. He had bought one of them. It made it easier to not be recognised and didn't drain his energy from changing his image with his usual shadow magic.

He stood on the edge of the Slaughter Docks and looked out over the coffins. The tombstones bobbed on the slurry that was known as the sea. The entire dock was an ecosystem for the tiny fish that fed on the rotting carcases of those in the coffin. It was dangerous to even stand on the edge as the larger fish swam nearby, waiting for the next drunk to slip and fall into the dock for their nightly feast. Kayn sat down on the edge. His toes brushed against the waves that lapped up against the dock walls. He stared listlessly as the slippery sleek creatures that swam close to his feet, unsure of if it was a trap or not. His hands itched, his heart burned, his entire body felt like it weighed a ton. The pain from his wounds stung harder than ever. Why was he here? He didn't know. He just needed to leave. He needed out. He simply took the first ship out of Ionia and had arrived here. He'd managed to get past the checkpoints in Ionia, the security had increased ever since the Elder had made an amazing recovery and had appeared for a short while at the New Year's festival. He'd gotten a good look at her and her bodyguard, the pestering Guardsman with his eye that could perceive anything. He sighed and kicked the wave as it washed up against the wall, causing spray to go everywhere and the lurkers to back off.

He stood up suddenly, his head swam slightly as the blood rushed around his body, but as if drawn by something he had to keep moving, he had to. He kept his hood up and his head down, his sword strapped against his back. He had wielded two at the same time before but now… he had spent so much time wielding Rhaast it felt weird to have two weapons. Rhaast felt like a brick in his head, his presence constricting his arms and legs as if burning rope has been wrapped around them. His heart hurt as if a skeletal hand completely surrounded it and clutched it, squeezing it in its bony fingers. He breathed slowly and made his way towards a tavern that sat in the docks.

Seven people stared at him as they entered. They signalled to a total of eleven other people. Eighteen people didn't care that he had entered. Four of the original seven lost interest, passing him off as not rich enough to challenge. The other three had decided he looked too fresh for the tavern. Two of them stood up. Kayn sat at the bar. He didn't look at them as he ordered a drink and a room. The room murmured with the sound of glasses being filled, people talking with low voices, dice being rolled, quills on parchment. He did when one tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid," One stepped up and leant on the bar, the other hovered behind him looking eager. "Regulars only at this tavern,"

Kayn looked across at the barman who served him his drink. The mug slammed down on the wooden bar as it sloshed with a drink that looked more or less the same as the water in the Slaughter Docks. The barman shrugged. Kayn nodded.

"So how does one become a regular?" Kayn drawled out wrapping one hand around his mug quickly. Such a small thing seemed to comfort him. These jackasses weren't going to take it away.

"One doesn't," snorted the first one. Kayn sipped the drink. He sighed almost politely as he put two hands around the giant mug and shrugged.

"I'm afraid I've already paid for my room gentlemen," he said with a shrug. "I guess this is the part where you say 'You won't make it to your room' and punch me in the face?"

The two men looked at one another for a second, then both stared at Kayn for a short while.

"Are you trying to be smart?" The second one asked, his face turned sour. I mean his expression had turned sour, his face already was awash with cuts and bruises so associated with pirates.

"I am smart gentlemen. I'm not trying, I'm doing it effortlessly," Kayn sighed and took another swig of his drink. As he predicted, the first man swung his fist right at the mug. Kayn's shadow contorted and reached up off the floor, grabbing the man's foot and yanking him off balance. Kayn leant to the right and brought the mug down as the man tumbled past, the momentum of the swing and the shadow bowling him over. The other man charged at him, shoulder first. Kayn stepped to the left and pulled the barstool to where he was with his foot, the man slamming into it and crashing down with it as it bowled over. Holding the mug in two hands he looked down at the two groaning men on the floor.

Kayn raised the mug and drained it, setting it neatly down on the bar with barely a sound. He picked the key to his room off the bar and walked towards the stairs, the room exactly same as he entered it apart from the background groaning. He climbed the stairs slowly, his feet dragging along the wooden floor until he came to room 125. The door creaked open after the heavy click of the lock disengaging.

The door clicked heavily again as it locked behind him. With a small whump, Kayn landed face first onto the bed.

* * *

 **So if anyone is up for talking to me, I'm always here. This is kinda being selfish of me cause it helps with my depression, but please reach out to me and chat with me. I'd love to listen to your stories.**

 **Also I'd like a job please. Even just a coffee serving job or something. Still unemployed. Thank you parents for whilst not understanding my mental illness, being there for me.**

 **And I am now open for commissions again. Yay.**

 **To everyone read this, hey. I'm using like an ASMR voice cause one, my voice is fucking sexy, and two, I'm much gentler generally speaking in this depression. So I'd just like to say thank you for all the well wishes I had**

* * *

 **Also also - I NEED MORE BETA READERS - Please PM me if you'd like an first look at the horrible mess is my work and point out all the faults in it xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Through the haze she could hear voices. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she could hear them. Some grunts, some laughs. Yet it was quite quiet for what she could see. Guards filled the spaces between the bars. All of the spaces. Many grasped the bars themselves. All eyes were upon her. She slowly looked to the left, then slowly looked to the right. A completely isolated cell, nothing but bars all around her. Nothing but guards between all of the bars. Their gazes pierced through her from all angles, even spearing her back. She breathed slowly, closing her eyes. Her ears were more reliable so she listened. Every whisper, every laugh, every grunt. All about her. Nothing about what she was or why she was here. Every single on was about what they would do to her. How they would restrain her. How they would fuck her. She almost smiled inwardly. Good thing her magic automatically covered her up. Well, the important bits anyway.

Her arms hurt. She hung from metal manacles that raised her arms above her head, the soles of her feet barely touching the floor. The crushed down on her wrists. Her arms were sore from her own weight. She tried shifting around on the floor to stand more firmly but nothing changed. She gritted her teeth as the pain spread through her shoulders until it felt like her biceps were being pulled apart. Her firm ass stuck out, her breasts jiggled as she shook from the pain. It was like being burned from the inside using only a match. She tried using her magic to slip out of the manacles but the energy wouldn't rise. Her lashes barely moved as she tried to bring them up to cut open the manacles. Fucking Amarite. Her wounds stung, her magic was pointless and all around her these men.

Her consciousness slowly started fading, her thoughts becoming sluggish. The pain kept her awake, just awake enough to hear those around her speak about how they would use her. About how the group of men would rape her.

She heard the jangle of keys.


	9. Chapter 9

The Scarred Boatyard was filled with ships that would never be used by the inhabitants of the island. They were army vessels, huge warships that the lacked so much in speed and manoeuvrability that even the biggest pirate galleon, Gangplank's old ship "Dead Pool", could easily outrun them. Ships from all nations were here, Demacian, Ionian, Noxian, even Freljordian. All the ships no one wanted to sail. It was more like a museum than a shipyard. Not that anyone ever came here, exactly like a museum. It was said that even ships from the Harrowing had been stored here. As far as rumours went Kayn even doubted this entire Harrowing event. A battle where the two biggest factions of Bilgewater struck a truce? Where a giant diving suit fought off undead hordes only aided by a mad priestess? He had seen enough of war and strange experiments for sure, and sure there was the spiritual world that Ionia could tap into, the… "others" from the Kinkou Order could see beyond any of the Order of Shadows. But undead hordes? Thousands of ghouls and ghosts? It must've been a festival like the yearly one Ionia had.

Kayn stared at Freljordian ship that stood up against the mountainside, its mast sticking out horizontally. The figurehead was below the waterline. He walked along the quay to look at the boat next to it. Ionian. Almost looks like it was made of paper. Too serene. Perfect on calm water, terrible around Bilgewater. He barely thought about it as he walked further into the quay, the ships surrounding him crushing down on him from every angle. Up ahead it lead to another mountain island, the usual Bilgewater architecture built into the side of the stone overhanging the water. A fire, a small red light in the cloudy green darkness of the city fluttered as it sounded like cooking was happening. As he walked up he saw clearly an old woman sitting next to the fire, clad in studious leather. Her white hair cascaded off her shoulders horribly, it was like it was metal wire. It wasn't smooth or silky like so many he had caressed. It was so long it pooled on the ground behind her as if a cat has just moulted there.

He noticed he was staring too much and continued walking towards the fire. She held a long thin knife in one hand. The double bladed knife almost looked like those pointless implements they used in fencing. On it was a sausage, a piece of bread and some mushrooms. When he reached the fire he stopped. He wasn't sure why.

The old woman glanced at him but otherwise remained staring at her fire. She reached to the side and stuck more food on the knife, holding it into the flame. Kayn opened his mouth. Then shut it. Then opened it again. He wanted to ask why. Why here. For what purpose. How. He never closed his mouth. He turned on heel.

Then the old woman spoke up. It was like wood cracking over stone but it was so clear and commanding he had to fight the urge to stand up straighter and look smarter.

"You look hungry," It was kindly, out of place as if coming from someone who made you do 50 pressups every hour.

"I don't feel hungry"

"You also look like you're lying to yourself" She said with confidence. She looked up at him. Time had not been kind to her. Her face wrinkled so much that he didn't even realise she was missing most of her bottom lip. Cruelly sliced off, her mouth didn't quite close completely as she grinned at him. Her deep black irises with lightning blue sparks smattered across them reflected the red glow of the fire. Her withered veiny hands had long nails on them. Her grip on the knife didn't shake. As he sat down he noticed she was missing a foot. It was replaced by a crude wooden peg.

The sea roared in the background. The waves crashed up the shore and then slipped back down. Kayn couldn't stop himself from glancing up at the old woman consistently. Nothing but the crackling of the fire and the rush of the waves could be heard. It was like the pillaging and killing wasn't even a part of this Bilgewater anymore. He glanced over his shoulder as the wave rushed up the beach and almost hit the log he was sitting on.

"Don't worry, tide's leaving. The moon is pulling her back," the old woman smiled showing a row of… teeth.

"The moon?"

"Ah you Skewers, you've so much to learn," she waved a hand at him, shaking her head.

"Skewers?" Kayn cocked his head.

"Off island folk. You weren't born and raised here were you?" she said, raising her hands in exasperation.

"No. I remember quite well where I was born and raised," Kayn muttered.

"Well, Kumardra and Nagakabouros are constantly fighting over the sea. Whilst Nagakabouros seeks to cover the land, the Kumardra pushes back the waves, returning them to their state. They are forever locked in this pointless struggle, but are worshiped nevertheless" She smiled, finishing by biting a piece of malformed cooked bread off her knife.

"That really does sound pointless," Kayn sighed "Why do people even believe in such idiocy,"

"So what do you believe in then? Hmm?" the woman raised an eyebrow, crunching down on the bread. "Something just as stupid hmm?"

"Well no," Kayn said slowly thinking back to his spirituality in Ionia "I know mine is real,"

"Oh really? Care to show me how?" the old woman leaned a little closer over the fire, her eyes glinting.

Kayn remained silent, casting his eyes down to the ground. He wanted to raise his head and prove himself right but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The old woman smirked and went back to cooking, putting more food on her knife and practically sticking it into the wood. He watched the metal glow red from the heat, the sausages on it crackling in their own juices. She grabbed the handle and gnawed the roasted food off it, uncaring of the heat just centimetres from her face.

"What is that?" Kayn asked when she brought the knife down, swallowing hard.

"It's an ice pick," she said, jabbing at the coals with it.

"So you pick ice with it?" Kayn almost smirked.

"No. I kill with it," The old woman's smile didn't change but it took on the air of something much darker. Even as she continued to watch the flames, it was as if the shadows caster by her were more solid than before. They didn't flicker as the flames did. The very thought of an old woman enjoying a fire near the sea might've been a soft scene to Kayn at first yet now he questioned her. Her existence.

"Who are you?" Kayn asked slowly, looking carefully at her face. The wrinkles told a story, the missing lip, the sallow cheek, the black irises. As if he hadn't seen her before she was there, inhabiting the world much more than she had before.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name kid," She glanced up at him and raised a white eyebrow.

"I'm Kayn," he said through gritted teeth.

"Keela," The old woman said, lifting her head up and looking him in the eye. She threw the blade point first into the ground where it stuck "So what brings a Skewer like you to Bilgewater? Hm?"

"I'm a trader, I'm selling Ionia goods around the world and one of the stop off points is here" Kayn shrugged, keeping the lie convincing.

"And here? Scarred Boatyard?" Keela grabs her wiry hair and starts bundling it up into a ball that looks more like a white hedgehog. Probably is as painful to touch as one.

"I've never seen these boats before so I thought I'd come have a look," Kayn motions his head towards the boats that were in the quay.

"A trader who isn't scared. How unusual," Keela mused as she pulled out another ice pick from somewhere in her cloak.

They sat in silence for a while as she ate in-between her movements. She eventually bundled her hair up into a ball behind her head and stuck another ice pick into it, holding it in place. Kayn raised an eyebrow. Keela chuckled and bit off another mushroom off the cooking ice pick. She didn't seem threatening at least… well, suspicious. He felt like he could trust her, at least more than she could trust him.

"You never really answered my question," Kayn said as the waves rose up along the beach then sank back down into the ocean.

"I did. But you just want more information," Keela says through a full mouth of food.

"So what if I do?" Kayn leant back, his confidence surprising him despite how crap he felt.

Keela chewed. The burnt bread crunched loudly from her teeth coming down on them. It clashed against the soft crackling of the fire that glinted, reflected in the old woman's eyes. She looked up and glared at him. She glanced left and right, then stared towards the centre of Bilgewater.

"Have you ever hunted a god?" she murmured.

Kayn stopped moving. He directly into her eyes. They didn't blink at him, or wink, or show any signs of joking or lying. He shook his head. Then, gulped.

"So you've never heard of us then. Ha!" The old woman glowered at him "When will the world learn to stop fighting these petty battles and instead see the bigger threats. Who am I? I'm part of an Order that is dying out. We're not your Kinkou or your Shadow Order, oh yes, we know about those of your island… trader," The woman's smile contained too much knowledge to be considered safe. Kayn reconsidered his earlier evaluation. "And your council that does nothing but argue amongst itself. You were once such a serene and united country, now you cannot even decide who your enemies are,"

Kayn stared at her unblinking as she rambled furiously on "No we're not going to be around for much longer if people keep forgetting about us. Nobody remembers the Old Hunters,"

"You mean-"

"Don't assume we're all old just because you're talking to me!" She snapped at him, waving the ice pick at him. It was slightly less threatening as the bacon flopped about on it. "No, we're the Order that spans nations, cultures and eras. We're the protectors of the land from beasts you cannot handle. In Bilgewater, we protect the great Kraken and in turn, it protects us. On the land, they protect the God Oak. It gives them energy, life and safety. In the desert, the Soul Oasis. In Ionia, the Yarnam. The entire world sits in harmony. Yet there are fewer of us every year,"

Keela stuck another load of food on the pick and stabbed it back into the fire, the sound of sizzling fat and smell of cooked bread filled the air as Kayn stared at her. She glared at him as if daring him to make a move.

"Each of us hunt the Baron. Together we slew it once, the almighty god felled by mankind and its allies. We rejoiced, we fought back the cult of the void. I still remember their leader's screams as he cried. We cut down his men as if they were nothing more than the scum on the bottom of our boats. We fought together, one Order. Nothing about race, nothing about gender. But of course; the void just spits out another god. Another Baron for them to worship. Another thing looking to consume us all. Of course none of you remember, Demacia fights for a sense of purity that is unobtainable, Noxus seeks to conquer all but is collapsing in on itself, Ionia wishes to become the power what it once was but is stretched in so many directions that it's losing its strength, Shurima seeks to re-establish its control but it's people are too scattered, Freljord holds the power that could push back the void but can't see the thing under its own nose and Targon, don't get me even start on those religious idiots,' She rolls her eyes and stares past Kayn, looking are the slowly receding shoreline. "Of course everyone forgets. History isn't important anymore. We're all just thinking about what's next. Not what once was,"

Hunger gnawed at Kayn's stomach. He eyed the ice pick and reached out, watching Keela's face. She merely grinned as he pulled the pick out of the wood it was stuck in and crunched off bacon and toast from it. The oil from the food dripped down his chin as he pulled back his hood. He bit into the sausage, ripping it from the ice pick and stared straight back into Keela's eyes.

"So, what did you come here for Kayn? Sorry, what can an old Old Hunter, waiting for her group to come back home, do for a… trader?" She almost purred, chuckling when she had finished.

Kayn stabbed the ice pick back into the fire where it stuck. He glared at it. "I'm not sure,"

"See, people only come here when they're running away from something, only to realise that by running away, they've run straight into something worse," The old withered hand reaches out and yanks out the ice pick. The worn black eyes look at him coldly. "What're you running away from?"

"Nothing," Kayn almost hissed.

"So your own weakness. You are unable to come to terms that you have a failing," She ground out.

"I said I fear nothing!" Kayn's voice rose slightly, his fists shaking.

"Do you want to live anymore Kayn?" Keela said in a voice so quiet yet so clear it almost shocked Kayn. The sound of the waves seemed further away as if they feared her retribution, the fire's crackles died out. "So what has it that has come upon you Kayn? Why now do you fail? No reason right? And now you carry this weakness in you. It traps you, it consumes you. You feel like you're the only one, right? That no one else has ever dealt with this before? Oh how naive you are. You cannot see how lucky you are and yet you waste your time, you sit around thinking the answer will come to you when so many other have gone through your pain. You run away from yourself, unwilling to reach out and try,"

"That's not true!" Kayn shouted, standing up from his seat. His voice echoed off the mountain and out into the sea, the wind rippling as it accepted his anger.

"When have you actually relied just on you Kayn?" She twirled the ice pick in her fingers as she pushed herself off her seat. Slowly. He could hear her bones click. Suddenly the old woman was standing just as tall as he was. She was already holding a weapon. His sword, merely two inches from his hand, was now too far away. "You rely on people Kayn. Admit it, there's no shame in admitting you're not alone. There's no shame in admitting you're not the only one who suffers with this,"

"Or just admit failure, that without the thing you've lost you are nothing. Become the scum of the earth and give in to self-pity," Keela hissed, her hand curling around the grip of the ice pick. She glared at him, her eyes unmoving as the fire flickered between them. Kayn's gaze never wavered. His eyes landed on the ice pick. It was still pointed at him but it held no threat or killing intend. Tension leaked out of him as if cold water was running through his veins. The stupid old bat. Why was he getting angry at an old woman? He stepped over the log seat and pulled up his hood.

"Thanks for the food," he muttered through gritted teeth. He turned and walked back down the quay the wood creaking under his feet.

Behind him, Keela sat down slowly. A few curse words left her mouth as she landed too hard on her ass and spat out something black which crackled in the fire. She glared at his back and jabbed at the fire with the ice pick. She reached over and chucked another log onto the fire with a sigh.

"Whoever he is, he really need to become a better liar. Trader? Really," She muttered to the flames shaking her head.

* * *

 **Life's all over the place at the moment so sorry for the massive break, a bunch of chapters will now arrive in quick succession**

 **Everything's... not painful and weird... which I guess is good...**


	10. Chapter 10

They hadn't touched her. At least not yet. Not skin on skin. They had lashed her with the awful thing. The ribbon like wounds still bled slowly from her back. She had merged her lashers back into her body so they wouldn't at least still try and cut them off. She had screamed endlessly in front of all the men. They watched her all lustfully as her voice had come out. How her body had jiggled with each whip. How her toes curled with the pain. How her voice sounded when she screamed. No doubt they would all want to recreate that same voice. They had left her front untouched, perhaps so they had something to still look at that that wasn't a disgusting mess of blood and torn off flesh. They hadn't bandaged any of it up though. Her previous wounds had just about sealed themselves but were by no means done healing. And her body burned in pain. Being hung like a ragdoll made her entire body sore. Her own blood was making it harder for her to stand as she kept slipping in it.

Now the cell wasn't being watched by anyone bar a couple of guards. The masses of men had been whipped back into work by those officers who had stronger wills than just a slathering dog. Again they hadn't mentioned anything about what they were going to do with her. Even the torture seemed pointless, there were no questions. They just made her feel pain. She almost saw the irony in it as she hung there, defenceless, blood dripping from her, nothing but a ragdoll to torture. Almost. She tried fighting back the tears as she chewed on her lip so not to release her voice again. She breathed slowly, her breath ragged. She had never imagined what it was like to be on the receiving end of it. A small splat sounded through the cell as her tear hit the puddle of blood on the floor.

She didn't notice the commander until the gate to her cell was opened with a massive slam. An older grizzled guard stood in the doorway holding a massive set of keys whilst a younger looking man walked into the cell. He stood a bit taller than the warden and much taller than Evelynn. At a small five foot, she wasn't winning and height contests. He wore the cloak of a commander and held the air of one. Guards stood up straighter, eyes didn't wander. His youngish face held one hell of a beard as he walked around Evelynn, spending a moment behind her looking at the wounds on her back. She stared at the floor as he came back around, unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

"Quite extraordinary," He said grabbing Evelynn's chin and pulling her head around as if she was some prized animal. Evelynn tried to bite at his hand but couldn't expend enough energy and so her head just flopped away. The commander laughed then slapped her hard. The ringing smack filled the room as suddenly all lustful eyes lit up once again as pain spread across her face. She couldn't hold back the tears and they trickled out down her face and dripped all over her large breasts and onto the floor. "You say this one killed the prison commander?"

"Yes. It's a demon of some sort. Apparently, sir. At least the wife says so, it had complete control over her husband, could walk through walls and change appearances at will. That's why we put it in Amarite," the warden eyed her with suspicion. Evelynn would've stuck out her tongue if she could waste the strength to do so.

"And she was the one who caught it?" The man stroked his beard, his eyes going up and down Evelynn.

"Yes sir," The warden nodded.

"Bring her to me. She deserves recognition for this," ordered the commander with a smile. Evelynn saw the look in his eyes that said recognition was the last thing he was going to give that wife. He probably wanted her as nothing more than a pet. He jerked his head to Evelynn whilst looking at the warden "What about this one?"

"Well," The warden shrugged "perfectly harmless when in Amarite like anything, we think. Have you got something you wanted to do with it?"

"Let the men have their fun with it for a while, then send it to Marvis. He should be able to break it to my will. I've been looking for a more… exotic plaything. Oh and bind its feet with Amarite too. Safety first warden," the commander smiled and patted the shoulder of the warden. The warden nodded and held open the cell gate as they made their way out.

"I'll never be yours," Evelynn hissed, her throat burbling. Her fury made her arms shake, energy coursing through them. Images of doors, keys, gates, hallways, meeting rooms, torches, torture rooms, sleeping quarters, everything flashed through her memory. She smiled a twisted smile.

"It speaks!" The commander turned around with a sickly smile on his face, clapping his hands together in almost a negotiator's stance "And I think you'll find you will be mine,"

"I'll be out of here. Then I'll rip you down from your podium, scum," She whispered, raising her head to look at him in the eye.

"It's Torval. Commander Torval. Though it'd be better if you called me master from now on," he hissed as his hand went around her neck and squeezed hard. Evelynn squawked involuntarily, coughing frantically trying to get the airway open.

"You are in the prison of the Immortal Bastion. Nothing can get out of here. Only the prison commander knew all of its secrets and he's now dead by your hand. Hope you enjoy your time with the men as much as you enjoyed your time with the commander. You'll be my plaything soon enough," He smiled a smile so wicked it was like looking into a mirror. It sent a bolt through her. She really looked like that? That twisted horrific thing. She scattered the troubling thoughts, she still knew how to get out of here. He released his grip on her throat and she gasped, inhaling massive breaths of air at a time.

"I know how to escape though…"

"Oh really, do tell me how?" The commander smiled and bent at the waist to being his face down to the same level as hers.

Evelynn remained silent but glared at him. Torval made a short bark laugh right in front of her face and turned on heel. He strode out of the door, his cloak billowing and the warden closed the gate behind him. He walked over one of the guards as Torval strode away.

"I want you to gather the men and tell them to come here for their treat. And once you have done that, don't come back here. Go to Marvis and tell him to get ready. Then you can come join in, understood?" The guard nodded and the warden sighed and nodded back "Good. Come on then,"

The warden started walking and the guard followed up behind him, the jangle of keys could be heard all the way down the hallway until finally the door creaked open, creaked shut, then closed and sealed with a boom.

Evelynn looked around. There was a way up through all of the layers by use of the tunnels which they lowered materials through. Only large enough for one person at a time but there were plenty of natural handholds and for people with natural grip, like her talons, you could easily climb out all the way to the top. Guards were changed every 6 hours and most wouldn't be able to notice her invisibility, their responsibility was to basically get someone with more intelligence than them if something happened and they couldn't solve it with brute force. If she…

Wait. How did she know all of this?

Images appeared in her mind's eye that clearly weren't hers. They were a man's. His hand even came into frame as… he was signing something. Another image flashed in. He was now by a cell, watching the torture of an individual with some certain vindication. Another. He sat at home, watching his wife read, content. Another. He signed the papers supporting General Swain. Another. Another. Another. Another. Then one that lingered. It was her. She was seriously hot. Yet it was him. His memory of her. His wife was there on her knees. The anger that he felt, it was all at her. The lust he felt, she had claimed it all. She looked into her own eyes.

Then couldn't recognise herself.

Who was she again? What did she do last week? It was… it was… another person. A… a woman. It was raining wasn't it? Was it? The days seemed to melt into one as the same picture happened again and again and again. Torture, pleasure, next victim. Torture, pleasure, next victim. Torture…Her arms shook as eons of suffering blurred into one, power building inside her as if screaming to let out. The cell door creaked open as men entered the room, their lustful eyes spearing her from all angles as they surrounded her hanging chained up body. Her entire body shook with power, her mind turning itself inside out as it searched for any fragment of herself that still existed in the mess. Her strength went out of control as it manifested, the darkness covering her entire body one moment then stripping her naked the next. The Amarite cuffs started cracking as the power strained to be released. The men around her smiled as hands started grabbing her, belts started being unbuckled. One man put his hands around her neck as suddenly the chain that she hung from was released, her entire being held in the man's hands around her neck. She spluttered as her eyes went wild, his thumbs pressing against her windpipe as she struggled the breath, her body jerking. Other men grabbed her legs, her arms, her breasts, her ass. One forced his hand inside her mouth. The other sank his hand into her pussy, trying to fist her immediately. The power in her overflowed. She shook as if possessed as her mind scrambled for some reason, some sanity. She then went slack. The power inside her disappeared and fear replaced it. It was as if her body betrayed her. She was now surrounded. Captured. Their plaything. It had all disappeared. It had-

The Amarite cuffs snapped in two.

Evelynn felt her lashers free themselves as her entire body seemed to want to shrink up, the power left her in one, big, slice.

She didn't hear it. Sound works in such a way that if it gets too loud it becomes the point where your ears don't actually register it. It's like being right next to the loudspeakers in a heavy metal concert. You don't hear the sound. You feel its resonance. Evelynn felt the cell get cleaved. She felt it cut through the bars, through the men, through the concrete and out into the open air. She stood among the men who all slowly collapsed as they were all cut completely in half at the exact same height. The concrete exploded outwards into the streets down below the prison, dust filling the room. She spat out the hand in her mouth. Her airway free, she breathed deeply.

Then collapsed.

Exhaustion filled her. Her mind blurred as memories started stringing together inside her head like an old time cellulose film that had caught fire. Through the haze she saw herself. How beautiful she was. How sexy she was. How cuffed and restrained she was. It made her want to take advantage of herself. To rape her. To hear her scream in pain and pleasure. To collar her. To tie her down. Another. The same thoughts and feelings flew through her, she wanted to have herself tied up, strangled, and dominated. Another. Again. Another. Again. Despite her exhaustion her hand moved towards her nether lips. Their horniess, their joy, their lust, their greed. It filled her. It overpowered her. Lying in a pool of blood that only got deeper, surrounded by severed bodies and limbs, Evelynn stripped herself of her darkness and plunged her hand into her pussy.

Their memories and feelings flooded her. She sank deeper into the endless body of memories and feelings that swirled around her. Her hand moved more furiously, three of her own fingers already penetrating and rotating around inside her as her thumb rubbed her clit like a banjo player. The endless sea surrounded her as pleasure and pain contorted within her. Her body jerked to and fro as her breathing became laboured.

Her fingers felt so good, so sweet the relief from this tide. Her other hand went to her breasts as she squeezed the massive orbs of flesh. The sensitive nerves inside them were on fire as she gripped and squeezed and kneaded and teased. Her finger and thumb went to the nipple and pinched, her voice crying out as she desperately spread her legs wider in some vain attempt to get her fingers deeper. Her back arched as pleasure flowed up through her body like the blood flowing through her veins. Her toes curled as she flew higher towards that orgasmic bliss. Her body sweated and jerked as she needed to push even harder, her body yearning for release. To let breath out of this swirling depths that were only dragging her down.

Pain sprang through her and she quickly withdrew her hand, panting as her eyes shot open. She looked around the room as her hands dripping with red went over her breasts. Even more guards surrounded the cell, staring directly at her. Many of them had already dropped their pants and were stroking out their cocks to this horrific display. They cared not that their comrades' bodies lay in pieces in the cell. Overcome with lust they, all of them, as if they had been infected by her, seemed to want to be a part of it. She panted even faster as fear struck her heart. All of them had the same look in their eyes as she had felt through their memories. All of them at her. Yet ever so she couldn't stop herself from plunging her fingers into herself once again, her voice mewling and moaning in-between the pants.

A guard approached her cell and managed to make it through the door before she sent her lasher out to cut his neck. She screamed in torment as his memories piled on top of the rest, the sea just getting deeper and deeper as lust sought to overpower her. She spread her legs instinctively as her orgasm arose too slowly. It was like trying to wake an elephant. One lasher guarding the door the other twirled on itself making itself conical. She trembled as her own body rebelled against her, her bouncing breasts simply getting more and more sensitive as even the slightly brush of her fingers made them itch for more. The now conical lasher snaked its way to her asshole and, without remorse, slammed straight into it.

Pain and rapture electrified through her as her own lasher twirled around inside her asshole. Her completely unused internal digestive system was stretched open as the lasher went deeper, and deeper and deeper. Evelynn watched her stomach bulge, terrified she would cut herself open and add to the blood and bodies, as the lasher went deeper, stopped, then expanded. A new sensation filled her as it felt like something was trying to force its way out of her throat. She felt filled, so full she was bloated. She dry retched as her hands went crazy on her pussy and the lasher pumped into her ass. Her hips shook back and forth on the lasher and her hand. Her back arched as white spots started appearing in her vision. Her mouth hung open as she stared into the faces of the guards. Her hand in her pussy. Her stomach practically pregnant looking. Lying in a pool of blood and bodies. Something rumbling from inside her was finally let free.

"Don't look at me!" She screamed pitifully, her voice clouded with bliss. She panted and moaned continuously as the orgasm slowly arrived for her. The guards pressed their faces against the bars as they held onto their dicks. Some had already came, but most were waiting for her. To try and mark her in their petty way of thinking. To cum together and then all over her. She closed her eyes as the river built up against the damn. Which then broke.

She didn't scream as she orgasmed. She sighed as the shivers of it went through her. As all the memories faded away. As she slowly rose to the surface and breathed for the first time in what seemed like months. Her body shivered, twitching erratically, as the mind-blowing pleasure filled her body, whiting out the thoughts in her mind. She sighed as everything was taken away for a couple of minutes, riding the high. She didn't even realise the other lasher had already left her ass. So she lay there, eyes closed, as all the memories… faded. Not completely. But they weren't as much of a bother.

When she opened her eyes, she found none of her own though. At least, none that were hers. There were plenty she could see. The girl in the rain. The commander in the chair. The captain on the boat and his poor cabin boy. The merchant's wife. Yet they all seemed… as if they were committed by someone else. All these atrocities. Where was… her? This was all she had been? She gulped as she realised. They would arrive eventually. Their memories. The memories of the ones she'd tortured. The ones she had killed. And in their final moments she would see herself again. And again. And again. She sat up and looked around. Guards still surrounded her cell. Most on the floor, completely spent. She still sat in a pile of bodies and limbs that had all been cut obscenely cleanly. Her ass and legs were wet with blood.

She had done this. She had been frightened, she told herself. It was self-defence. The guard's memories flashed through her mind again and her legs shook. Something filled her. Some horrible hatred filled her entire being and it was all directed at herself. She had never felt it before. Something blossomed inside her ugly self. Something so unbelievably human it frightened her. Where had she seen this feeling? What had they been thinking at the time? She searched her head for something, anything that would… The prison commander's wife. She looked at her with this feeling after she had raped her. No, it wasn't hatred as per say. It was disgust. Pure unfettered disgust. Evelynn gulped. She looked around at the scene again.

It was all horrible. All disgusting. Yet looking at herself. It was her. She was this ugly, disgusting, shitstain of an existence. She caused this. She was a murderer. She… she… no these were other people's memories not hers! She breathed shakily as she stood up. Her arms shook, her legs shook. She only just managed to balance herself. She covered herself in demon shade and disappeared to everyone in the room. She slowly walked, one hand on the cell bars, towards the hole blown open in the side of the prison. She looked down. About a 13 story height fall. She could… yeah she could soften the fall with her magic. She was sure of it. Absolutely sure. There was… no way this would hurt.

Exhaustion hit her like a truck and her trembling legs crumbled. She tried desperately to grab onto pieces of the broken wall but it was so weakened that it tore out of the wall. She found herself holding tightly onto the massive stone block as she sped towards the ground.

Who the fuck was she? And what were these feelings?


	11. Chapter 11

The clouds above never brought good news. It would at least be the same conditions soon enough. Noxus hadn't changed much in the week he had been away, whether that was good or bad Kayn honestly couldn't give two damns. It was strange to watch the people chat so naturally in the streets despite the imposing presence that was the architecture of Noxus. The very centrepiece, the Immortal Bastion, weighed down on the city like a black hole. So strong was its presence that it seemed to draw everything into itself as it stood over the city and commanded its attention like a commander of an army. The city buildings were the army, and the citizens felt like nothing more than the drummer boys, surrounded by thousands of soldiers, shoulder to shoulder, looking straight ahead. It was practically claustrophobic to walk on the streets and yet these men and woman, despite the shoving, the shouting, the fights, the guards; they smiled. Was the glory of Noxus that overpowering? Or was it because they were born and bred this way, taught to believe they would always win despite always losing. In utter poverty they had this… ideology that they could somehow make it. That here, anyone could. It was pathetic. So many people lying to themselves. So many brainwashed fools unable to forge their own path.

He sighed as the two blades thumped into his back as he walked through the crowds. It made the missions more of a drag though. As soon as they cleaved down one commander another would soon take his place. It made all attempts on beating back Noxus harder. Despite the death each swarmed to take the place of the one who had previously died, not even thinking about how long they would last in their position. It was as if they lived each position like Caesar, everyone wanted to be it, but they never last very long. The ones who had any brains realised you wouldn't survive long and so the place you needed was as an advisor, not directly involved. You whispered from the shadows, like the senators in Rome. They were the real targets he had realised. It was the dark unseen hand that changed Noxus, not the commanders. Of course that brought back old memories that the Order didn't want to think about. The battle between the Black Rose order of Noxus and the Ninjas of Ionia during the invasion. An entire secret war had raged right under the very citizen's nose as they carried out their operations. He hadn't taken part, too young at the time, but he had heard master Zed discuss it curtly with… Shen. Back then it wasn't the uneasy alliance they had now. It was more of a truce as neither had come to forgive the other. They still couldn't forgive one another but they could at least accept each other…'s existence.

So this time he wasn't up against ordinary guards and men again. He was going to be up against his own kind. The ones that didn't exist. If they died there would be nobody to take their place because nobody would know they're gone. What were they like? Who knew. But he knew where he could find them all. The most central point of the city and where the glitz and the glamour lived, right around the Immortal Bastion. It wasn't uncommon for him to be there, admittedly, but it was something about going there this time that made him more wary. He wasn't on his way to get in and out after dropping off another commander. He was aiming for one of those that worked in the shadows. Famously that meant the Du Couteau house. The pride of one of the most famous commanders of the nation, his adopted son Talon, his disgraced daughter Katarina and his deformed daughter Cassiopeia were all a part of the unseen landscape. He would aim for a less famous house as none would be in Noxus most likely. The Black Rose would be a longer operation and one he couldn't take on alone. The Petals and the Thorns were still active in protecting the Bud but it gave him an idea. That left two other houses, Du Montigue or Du Vanasm. Du Montigue it was.

He still had his entry papers for getting into richer areas of the capital so infiltration was easy. The streets here were terribly quiet in comparison as the walls that enclosed the section drove home the divide between them and those outside. The houses also stood alone as well. They weren't attached like outside, they stood each independently as each one was a statement to the other. Here was my territory. Here I stood. Some even had gardens with drake-hounds chained to metal posts. He climbed the slightly hill that slowly led towards the Bastion, glancing in at all the houses that he passed. A group of guards stood around outside a house, muttering to one another. A commander was coming down the street towards Kayn, his long cloak billowing in the wind. Kayn kept his head down and his cloak up. Leaders had an eye for faces. He stormed up to the muttering guards, his own retinue going on ahead and yelling at the guards. He stopped by them and looked up at the house as they quickly formed their rank. Kayn slid over to the other side of the road, listening carefully.

"Why hasn't she been brought out yet?" The commander hissed at the men who dared not look him in the eye.

"She does not wish to leave the house yet sir!" said one, not the sergeant but the bravest one of insignificant guards to actually speak up.

"Then why have you not ripped her out?" He yelled into the open air. His voice carried up and down the empty street. Kayn didn't look up or glance at them walking on purposefully.

"She's… surprisingly good with a frying pan sir! Muggins has two broken ribs and, well, you can see his nose sir," Kayn wished he could look at the nose for a good laugh but dared not bring any attention to himself.

"Then I order you to restrain her! Tie her up! Knock her out and chain her if you have to but by god do it fast!" The commander growled. He slapped the only talking guard and watched them rush into the house. He turned around and spotted the lone walking figure in the street, its hood up. Strange.

"You sir," Kayn stopped. He turned slightly to face the commander and pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. What're you doing here?" The commander asked in a not unfriendly voice.

Kayn turned and slowly walked over to the commander. He quickly channelled his magic over his face, his features warping slightly so they'd fit the picture on his papers. The blue streak disappeared, his face grew older whilst his beard grew out. He walked up to the commander, still keeping his hood on so most of his face couldn't be seen.

"I'm on my way to the Du Montigue house sir," Kayn said in his much more smoky voice that sounded as if he been drinking brandy for most of his life.

"Ah, guard are we?" The commander's voice returned to its usual self-importance and superiority.

"I prefer soldier sir. I haven't stood around as much as these guards have," He nodded at the entrance to the house where the guards had disappeared to.

The commander glared at him, as if trying to make up his mind on what approach he should take. Kayn was impressed. Each conversation in Noxus could be used to improve your standing. You didn't want to assume that someone was automatically below you in fear of insulting them. Old soldiers also had a lot of sway even in their golden years. He instead held out his hand "May I see your papers then soldier?"

Kayn pulled out his papers from his bag and watched the man shuffle through them. Both of his personal retinue had their hands on their weapons. Well trained, he thought to himself. Good for him. The commander stared at the photo then glared at him. Kayn slowly pulled back his hood to reveal his face, his eyes on the weapons. The commander nodded and continued flicking through them. Kayn was sure he'd stop on history. Everyone did. And sure enough…

"Ah. You served in the invasion did you?" The commander looked up from the page, his face slightly giving away he was impressed.

"Indeed I did sir,"

"You appear to have been in a little of everywhere," The commander commented with an impressed voice, sheafing together his papers.

"It's a common thing for those who had lived through the invasion. The experienced ones get placed wherever they need guidance for troops. Older commanders like bringing soldiers they've fought with before. Then we're pulled back to the city as suddenly we're the only ones they trust. It's back out again as they need someone to forge ahead and for some reason the young ones can't do it these days. Life of a career soldier sir," Kayn opened his bag and placed his papers back in. He lugged the bag onto his back and shrugged.

"So why, might I ask, are you here out of all places?" the commander asked, his voice slickening as he realised he was talking to a veteran.

"The Du Montigue house needs a guard apparently. Well, not the usual guard, they wanted a soldier. So do the Du Vanasm but one of my old comrades is covering them. So here I am. I'll be able to get a few drinks with him at least,"

The commander's face scrunched up slightly "That household? Urgh. Well, it's an honour to meet one of our most experienced. Have a good day soldier. For Noxus!" The commander rapped his chest twice and bowed slightly, his bodyguards copying him behind him.

"I am no strategist sir. I'm just good at taking orders and staying alive. For Noxus!" Kayn rapped his chest twice and bowed slightly back. He pulled his hood up and started walking up the hill, his ears still pricked to listen to them.

"Why does he hide himself in his hood sir?" One of the bodyguards asked, his stance slackening slightly.

"This is the upper district and military out of uniform in such a place is almost seen as a disgrace. He'll likely be wearing the crest of Montigue whilst in their service so must hide himself until he reaches their household and is appointed their crest," The commander said turning away. He didn't even glance back as he smiled to himself. He had just met a veteran, a career soldier. All there were here were guards, guards and more guards. None of these had seen battle. None who had his eyes that told of the horrors of war. He would have to see more of them.

"Find these… career soldiers and bring them to me. We've a demon to catch and if they've fought the Ionian demons and survived, then surely they'll have a better time than this sorry lot who can't even capture a single woman," The commander spat as he glared at the house. A woman's screams echoed from within it.

The commander smiled the same smile Evelynn had once smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

It looked as though the house had been stolen from Zaun. A clutter of stained glass windows covered in dust and grime, it's tall and unwieldy architecture made it look like it was going to fall over at any moment. How the hell did it balance like that? Rooms just jutted out from the side of the building, there were at least 4 chimneys, 2 of which didn't spew out upwards but instead were spewing out smoke horizontally and god the smell. Kayn was just thankful that the smoke didn't continue going horizontally. Then he would've been more worried. They were techmaturgist nutters the lot of them. That's how they became known as the best assassins at one point. No doubt they had a permanent contact in Zaun who would provide them with goes knows what and Piltover would not be able to do a lot to stop them.

He sat on the parapet of the wall surrounding the rich district for most of the day, watching people walk up and down the streets and more important, who went in and out of the house. Then he had spent a good while in pubs, listening to others speak, nudging the conversation in certain ways. He had 'been out of Noxus Prime' for a while and wanted to know all what had happened. What were these rumours of Hextech used by the rich folk? His old face and 'history' were good stead for these sorts of things. He was instinctively trustworthy, someone who had fought for Noxus. So quite quickly he found out the only two residents still left in the house were Bellatrix and her husband Omon. The old assassins that had been produced from the house had all died off or had been captured. Or killed. Nobody was really sure. Yet what they did have was new technology, ground breaking technology. Everyone was still intrigued by this new all-empowering Hextech, so quite quickly and quite recently they became part of the shadow landscape. Their sudden immense influence over decisions meant every day they had visitors, meetings and more.

And yet this made them all the more easier to take out. Their exposure put them in a dangerous situation, they were exposed but right now nobody knew their power. Very few Noxians actually cared for the technology of other nations so everyone looked at them with a certain amount of trepidation. Yet for Kayn, it was perfect. Here he could cut off the head to a problem before it began to spread. Luck was on his side it seemed as he watched envoys go to and from the house.

The next couple of days were pretty easy. A stolen guard's uniform bearing their crest, an average patrol route where he'd get to see most of the people entering and leaving the front of the house, and then become a regular at the pub. He watched letters change hands, different crests of each houses visiting and finally; gifts. There he finally saw it.

A bouquet of black roses placed in front of the door.

He walked over to the roses, picked them up, carefully looked at the card showing the date and place, then knocked on the door.

"I just picked up off the ground after someone placed them there. These are… important," He muttered to Omon who answered the door. His confused look of seeing an unrecognisable face quickly changed as he dismissed him as a guard and took the flowers carefully "Nobody ignores the call of this order,"

Kayn memorised the date and place they were meant to appear, then started to prepare. He wrote a letter, copying the same script and message and sent it to the DuVanasm house in the quickest post he possibly could. Of course the game now wasn't just about cutting off the head of the snake but getting the other snakes to fight among themselves over the snake. Making his last few appearances at the pub with the simple claim that he'd be ordered to go out and help the subjugation of the smaller islands scattered around the seas, he packed his equipment up from his room then set out. His hood up and cloak back on, he slowly scaled the walls of the rich district and melted into the night.

A little but bright lamp appeared as the door to the estate opened and two figures stepped out. Bellatrix and Omon shuffled along close to the lantern. They barely looked around, instead looking at the lantern as if it was their saviour as they slowly made their way along the streets towards the Grand Suite. Kayn dropped swiftly, landing with barely a sound, and ran for the house. No guards even looked his way as his magic took hold and he was swallowed by the darkness. Running straight at the door he melted through it. A low rumble flittered through his mind and his foot became stuck suddenly and he tumbled into the hallway, his body smashing into the banister of the stairs as his foot finally melted through the door. He growled at himself as his magic flittered and warped. Shit. Even in the back of his mind he heard the demon laughing at him, waiting for his failure. He rubbed his temples and tried to concentrate on the task in hand.

In the gloom of the house, it was as if he had walked into the crystal caves themselves; only with a much more gothic interior decorator. The house practically glittered as hextech cores of every colour were strewn about the place. They had obviously stolen their organisational habits from Piltover as well. Kayn quietly walked through the house, his eyes casting over everything he possibly could. Something, something in here would work.

The letter he had wrote to the Du Vanasm was a simple note asking them to appear before the Black Rose. Bellatrix and Omon would be dead before dawn struck, he would make sure of that, but to make sure hextech would not be used again he would need a grander plan than just taking their heads. Even in the shadow scenery there were those that could be replaced. A supplier of hextech? Easy. Yet a house accusing another house of being traitors? Now that would not solve itself quickly. The DuVanasm house would arrive at the Grand Suite just twenty minutes behind DuMontigue, just in time to see their corpses. That sight would be received either condemning the Black Rose as traitors for destroying precious technology, or as a threat. DuVanasm was a warrior house that worked in the shadows, Noxus' mafia. Threatening them was next to insulting them. Either way, the snakes would fight.

Now he had to work out how to destroy all these cores. Just killing DuMontigue in the Black Rose's home wouldn't be enough. It'd make them look sloppy, and the Rose was never sloppy. But suddenly all the powerful technology disappeared along with their deaths? Well… then even DuCouteau might show interest, after all; even more reason to suspect that the Rose took it for themselves. He completed his circuit around the ground floor of the house. He didn't want to climb the winding staircase to see even more of them. It was as if they had setup an ore deposit in their own home. He still had time, he could easily outpace the DuMontigues, but it was running short. Tipping them all down the drain wouldn't work, it would take too much time gathering all of them. He picked one up and flipped it in his hands. So that only left… shit.

He started collecting the cores, bundling as many of them as he could into his arms. It would be alright. He could set a timer, it would happen when he was leaving the Suite. He sighed to himself as he kicked open the oven door. There was no way in hell that Zed wouldn't hear of this.

Kayn shoved the cores into the oven, ran around on another collecting spree and shoved the second load in. The oven door shut with a slam, causing him to wince, and he found the matches. He turned the knob for the gas and started drawing with black shadow on the oven door. He hadn't specialised in traps but basic ones like Ignition were easy. He placed a single match in the centre of the black circle, set the timer, then ran through the wall.

The little will-o-wisp that was the lamp crawled its way along the streets as it got closer and closer to the Iron Bastion. The garish building that was the Grand Suite sat just a little outside the main gate. Very few not of Noxus had entered the Bastion and walked out of it alive. One day he would too. Kayn cursed his clouded mind, there was no way he'd get through there with it. He exited his magical and paced in the shadows beside them. Too much magic and the Black Rose could possibly sense him.

The architecture had warped magnificently. Made only from oak, the magics that had happened inside the building had permanently changed it. The wooden beams warped and curled as the buds on them followed those walking past, it was if the entire thing was hunched over, as if trying to pick itself up and walk away. At the very top was an arched window, looking down at those wishing to enter. The DuMontigues walked up and waited by the door. There were no guards. They stood quietly, black trembling figures by the lamb they held and illuminated them. The doors opened quietly and they snuck inside, casting glances outwards.

Kayn, too, glanced around him. The street was completely dead, not a soul in sight. He charged the shadows behind him, then blasted off just slipping through the doors as they closed.

The girl standing in the middle of the road shook as if the floor just dropped away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

Evelynn watched the doors close behind them. She had wandered Noxus Prime. No, first she had disengaged herself from the stone that had crushed her. And then? She tried to remember but her own memories eluded her. What had become of her?

She stood unevenly in the middle of the street, her once beautiful body warped and broken. One arm was twisted backward, the other hung loosely as if only the skin held the limb onto her shoulder. Her contorted, deformed body slowly shuffled its way to the door. Her hips didn't line up with her shoulders. Her legs struggled to place each foot carefully on the ground. The mangled mess that was her right leg shook violently whenever she put weight on it. The foot at the bottom of it didn't face forwards. Her left hand was completely gone, nothing but a bloody stump remained.

She hissed in pain as her shoulder healed itself. The bones she had had created for this body fused themselves back together. She bit her lip to try and concentrate through the pain, at least the left side of her face did. The right hadn't been as lucky as debris rained down upon her. The eye was still growing back into place, as was the flesh of her cheek.

She grasped the handle with three fingers. It turned relatively easily and opened without a sound. She hobbled through it and shut the door behind her. Almost immediately her reflex kicked in and she turned invisible again. There was something about the air in this place. It was tense. Too contained. Like someone had tried to take knowledge and strap it down. The world echoed as she stepped into the ethereal. Below, far below, there were sounds that sounded inhuman, unreal. In front, the heavy footsteps of two walking with purpose. One walking to not be heard.

She followed them as fast as she could. He limbs were still hard as ever to control forcing her to run straight down the middle to avoid the potted plants littered down the sides of the purple corridor. The gold trim glimmered gently as she ran. She passed a multitude of side corridors ignoring them all. The main corridor seemed to stretch forever. She stopped momentarily and listened. Noises came to her through the ethereal. The footsteps were still in front of her. Yet… they didn't come to her directly. The sounds from in front came from the sides, and those below her…

Her head immediately flicked to another side corridor that popped up. A loop. The corridor itself led to the main room but somewhere along it, it reset you. She gnashed her teeth at the illusion. The work of the Deceiver. How dare she get in her way? She had met her on more than one occasion. The bitch's magic and illusions happened to fast for her reflexes. Thank… herself? Well whatever was out there she couldn't enter the ethereal. She walked down a side corridor.

The main corridor looked exactly the same as when she had just left. She turned on heel and walked into the side corridor she had emerged from. The same corridor again. She swung a limp arm against the wall then screamed silently in pain as the shocks went up her arm. She dropped to her knees as she held the floppy, handless limb.

Her vision became blurry. Everything went dark.

Yet her mind refused to switch off.

These newfound… feelings kept her awake. They screamed at her, anger poured into her being and kept her mind alive. With vision gone, her senses grabbed onto whatever it could. Her magic still plucked at the ethereal, the sounds of the footsteps getting louder and louder. Louder, her other senses being blotted out until the sound of the pounding of feet consumed her.

With fluttering eyes she groaned loudly and dragged herself towards the noise. One eye eventually opened and the thundering receded. She stopped. Her talons extended from her fingertips and she drove them into the wall. They tore down the wall as she used them as an anchor to pull herself up. Her legs shook. One hand on the wall, she lurched forwards down another corridor keeping one eye closed. She focused on the steps, giving up her spatial awareness as like a beast during its hunt she whittled her senses down until only one remained.

She hobbled through corridors, weaving in and out, left and right, only stopping occasionally to listen for where the sound was emanating from. It was like the entire building mirrored everything. Sounds, sights, even smells. She daren't look upwards or she might loose herself in another corridor going towards the sky. She kept her eyes closed and ran as fast as she could towards the steps. Her strides got faster, more confident as she went along. There, somewhere in here, was a person who… who… who might be able to explain something. Why had she not killed him? Why had she run away? Those she fought never often survived. Those that did made pretty certain that she wouldn't if they ever met again. Why had he stopped? Why had he fought the other… thing inside him? For her? She snorted at herself. Well obviously for her. Which human wouldn't fall for her? Half of her face grinned cruelly. She would use him, he could explain… whatever this was to her.

She burst through another door and into the corridor again. The footsteps stopped. Somewhere in the distance a door slammed shut.

Evelynn stared back down the corridor towards the exit. She gulped as much as she could with her barely working oesophagus. She discarded the side corridors and ran towards the main hall. She felt the magic reset her but she didn't stop. Even despite the pain, she ran, her one point, her one… thing that might explain this all. That man. She had to find him. She had too!

The corridor itself, to an outside looking in, seemed to warp by some unknown measure or stress. It was, still, completely empty to the naked eye yet towards the entrance it looked warped. As if it was a piece of cloth that was being pulled from the middle. It stretched as if going through a tube, the fore on it only getting strong. Suddenly the entrance was in the middle of the hallway, the entire corridor crumpling up behind the invisible force. Evelynn ran, silently screaming into the ethereal as the willed the door at the end of the corridor closer. Closer still as she continued to run towards something, anything that would save her from this pain.

The entire corridor seemed to crumple around the repeated section till Evelynn was running from the entrance to the end of the corridor in one swoop. She heard something crack. She watched the walls start splintering as she ran down the corridor. Giant cracks in the illusion continued to spread, the entire thing yawning loudly under the stress, unable to contain the magical of the ethereal anymore. Till finally, it broke.

Evelynn kept running even as the illusion shattered around her. Her legs unable to stop, the demon burst out of the ethereal; her warped, limp form smashed into the door and flew straight into the main hall. Off balance and dazed, she tripped over her own feet and came slamming down into the woollen rug. The noise of her entrance eventually stopped with her lay on her back, looking up those occupying the room.

Those dead; and those alive.

Though feelings were something new to her, this one needed no explanation.

He was something to fear.


	14. Chapter 14

Kayn didn't take his eyes off the Deceiver yet saw his chance to make his escape even easier. Without even looking at his hand, he drew a match and dropped it into the neck of the mistress of the Du Montigues.

It had been quick and painless. As they waited for the hosts of the magical order, their seats turned away from the grand table to watch the entrance from which LeBlanc would arrive, he had merely stepped up onto the table then cut both their heads off with a single stroke. Desecrating the bodies of the fallen was not something ninjas did, but removing all evidence was. He had gathered their bags, filled to the brim with their experiments with hextech cores and had stuffed Bellatrix's neck with as many that could fit. They practically vibrated with power, so much had been stored in the cores. Capping off the bloody stump with a firework, he waited in his bloodlust for the beloved host to arrive.

What better way to keep an enemy down than to have it fight with itself?

"She had an explosive personality," he said watching the match fall before flicking his eyes up to look directly into the golden eyes of LeBlanc. He smiled a toothy grin at the Mistress of Illusions. "DuVanasm says hello,"

He jumped, landed on the edge of the table flipping it on its side; just as the match hit. Then he saw her: the one who had interrupted the tense moment between parties.

She lay on the floor, battered and broken. A horrible mangled mess of flesh with a face that looked like it had been gouged out by Rackor. She had pushed herself onto an elbow, the other arm hanging loosely as she stared at him in horror. She tried turning on tale as soon as their eyes met but her body was either too disconnected or worn out. He was surprised she could even move in that state. That was pretty much dead for most people. A pang of sympathy went through him. Immortality was something he had to understand, every day he wielded a being that could never die. Here, he saw one begging for help. His head tilts. What on earth was she doing here? What about him did she fear?

Bellatrix exploded behind him. The table took the brunt of the explosion and immediately shot towards the exit. Kayn was flattened against it, the exit doors shooting straight towards his face. He heard a thump below him and saw the mutilated woman also be pushed along the floor by the table. Instinctively he reached down and grabbed a part of her, and activated his magic just as the door hit. The table stopped, smashing into the door causing it to break and splinters go flying.

Yet the two intruders melted through the door, through the debris and into the empty corridor. Kayn hit the ground running and didn't look back to see if she was also running. He didn't expect her to be running. He was right. She wasn't particularly heavy, he dragged her limp form through the corridor with relative ease. With a swing, he flung her up into the air where she landed onto his back in-between his holstered double swords. One hand on whatever limb was hanging over his shoulder, the other outstretched before him.

The usually quiet Noxus Prime would've heard Kayn smashing through the front door of the Order of the Black Rose. Even rain wouldn't cover up the sound of the explosion. The DuMontigue's houses exploded, the slow ignition timer Kayn had set finally igniting the cores and setting off a chain reaction. It was huge, the force of it rippled throughout the nobles district and pushed the separating wall with such for that the top parts of it came loose, soilders falling to their deaths whilst the houses surrounding the DuMontigue's were blown away, their debris spilling out and smashing into other houses. Those a little further out were set alight and pelted with the stones from the other houses.

Kayn was swept off his feet and flew through the air losing his grip on the immortal woman. He bounced along the stone streets, his fingers clawing at whatever he passed in some vain hope to grab on. Finally he hit the wall to the district, crying out in pain as his knees hit the wall first. The woman smashed into the wall next to him. They were pinned by the force of it as it explosion blew through the streets. Extreme though the pain was he ignored it. He reached over, grunting as he twisted his body against the force, and cursed as her arm slipped out of his slick hands. He grasped the handless arm and activated his magic again, the continuing force pushing their immaterial forms through the massive stone wall.

Evelynn and Kayn dropped out of the wall and smashed down onto the other side which was a few feet lower. Kayn groaned and hacked up blood. Splintered ribs probably. He dare not touch them in fear of making them worse. He pushed himself to his feet and dizzyingly walked over to the broken body. He grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder and walked. In which direction? He wasn't sure. Adrenaline filled his body covering over any pain that was occurring within. The guards would be looking, fanning out. He needed to get away. Somewhere they wouldn't look.

He smiled for what felt like the first time in over a year.

He had overcome; for once.


	15. Chapter 15

The pub itself was pretty clean, by Noxian standards anyway. Getting a room was easy, a lot of people had left because the strange explosion that he had heard from when he was outside Noxus Prime turned out to be worse than he had originally thought. No word had come from the guards yet what had caused it but rumours suggested a torture device had gone wrong. He shook his head whilst talking to the barman. Noxus stood on shaky ground, why, oh why, would they spend so much time on torturing people when clearly testing people's strength was better? Surely we should let the ones who passed the tests survive. But alas, what place did the common folk have in running the city?

There were no rats. Probably in the stew itself. The floorboards creaked nicely so oncoming intruders wouldn't have much luck sneaking up. Even the city was peaceful. That might be something to do with the explosion from yesterday but all in all, it was a good place. A better hideout. Kayn looked down from out of the window. Barely anyone walked through the streets bar guards. He had stopped and talked to some of them yesterday but they didn't even know who they were looking for. Nothing about an assassin or a blueish zombie.

She looked less like a zombie now. Her arm had reattached, her foot faced the right way and her missing eye had regrown. It had been hard not to puke when properly looking over her. She hadn't spoken the entire time he wrapped her up in the basic bandages he had. Neither had she spoken when he tried to feed her or when he went to sleep. She had just lay there whilst her body knitted itself back together. He had awoken to an almost fully formed woman standing over him. Immediately his hand had gripped the sword in reach but she stepped back when she saw his eyes open.

Kayn looked back over his shoulder at her. Her eyes never left him. He turned slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't move her body, only her head moved eerily like an owl. He glanced down at her steadily growing hand. It was like an onion in reverse, just layer after layer continuously. He looked back into the eyes that glared into his.

They never blinked.

"Are you going to talk now?" he asked slowly, his voice drawling.

Evelynn cocked her head. Confusion filled her and had refused to go away. She seemed to be unable to keep her mind off the man in front of her. Ah. This was obsession wasn't it? He was like a puzzle box that some of those humans had. She had no idea of the faintest way to get it to open. Hadn't he fallen for her? Didn't he want to get lucky? And if not, why wasn't he attacking her? And why was his arm so… exposed? Surely most humans would lose blood when their flesh was out in the open.

"Are you… okay?" Evelynn tried to say normally yet her voice purred it out as it usually did, her seductive slur flicking off her tongue.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You don't seem to die," Kayn said, standing up and patting his shirt and leggings down. "It's about time you talked. What's your name?"

"I'm called Evelynn. I think," She shrugged and her bones cracked loudly as the newly grown limbs struggled to move. She gritted her teeth, scowling.

"Well, I'm Kayn," She watched him cross his arms and lean against the wall directly across from her. Why was it she felt that when she first saw him in that room? Why fear? She had seen his eyes earlier, one perfectly normal, bright blue ring and all; the other a searing red that seemed to not look at her but instead through her.

"Are you… sure you're okay?" Evelynn asked again. Didn't he realise it himself that he was meant to fall for her?

Kayn raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine," He slowly articulated, his confusion rising. "Does something suggest that I'm not?"

"Well, don't you find me attractive? Haven't you fallen to your lust for me?" Even when she was chained up the men surrounding her had all fallen for her. She was a prize they couldn't get. Yet he… Evelynn cocked her head again. No answer appeared. How strange.

"You were barely a pile of body parts less than half a day ago. I doubt I'd find anything attractive when I've seen its insides,"

Evelynn blinked. What was this… she wanted to know his opinion but… Was this curiosity? About herself? "Am I attractive now?"

Kayn stared at her face and then her body. There wasn't a doubt in the world she was attractive. Attractive would more likely be used for a girl across the street that your parents would try and hook you up with. Evelynn transcended attractiveness and easily smashed sexy out of the water. She was of god quality, and considering that she might've been classified as one, or at least lived among them. He didn't doubt that he could cut off her head and she would still survive. He swallowed as he put the thought out of his head and looked over her again, trying to find the words to answer her.

Her skin was a light faded blue hue, as if skin colour didn't look smooth enough. She had short white hair that perfectly framed her face, her bangs coming down in covering her forehead to a point just on the bridge of her nose. The rest of her hair stuck upwards like a flame gently waving in the wind. Her face was soft but angular, her eyes the most intriguing part. Yellow irises sat in the middle of perfectly round eyes yet her lashes skewered off to the side. Her little nose sat dead centre of the face but was a little dropped from her eyes helping extend the roundness of her face, her cheeks having much more room to appear plumper. Her deep purple lips were dangerously full. He had seen her fangs as she talked yet her lips were glossy and so irresistibly smooth. Something dropped in his stomach and he quickly looked away, desperately trying to remove the thoughts of bedding the girl he had just saved.

"You're attractive now. Provided your hand doesn't look like it's a vegetable," Kayn muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She saw a smile flicker across her face only to once again be replaced with confusion.

"So why aren't you attacking me?" She asked, her hand holding onto the side of the bed. The mattress was soft and suddenly memories arrived in her head. The man she had fucked. The woman who had captured her. The feeling of the pan across her face. She gritted her teeth as they overloaded her mind. She tried to concentrate on something. His voice. Her eyes glared at his moving mouth utmost concentrate she could make as panic filled her, threatening to overwhelm her.

"Why should I?" He asked back seemingly wholly uninterested. He worried about her yet couldn't make the expression to fit it. His arms hurt as he thought about consoling her. He wanted to reach out, touch her, and say it was okay. Yet he just stood there.

"Don't you fear me? Or want to…" Her voice caught in her throat as she remembered the commander. His words cutting deep into her. Plaything. Master. Going to be his. Her arms shook. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. If he knew, all those deeds she had done, all those people she had killed. How she had been abused and raped. How she feared that man Torval.

"What are you that I would fear you?" Kayn pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He was sure he would feel concern for her yet her immortal status made it even harder in his numb state. Numb. No that wasn't the word. He felt empty. The thought of Rhaast still dogged his mind he had just ignored it. Now the success was over he felt empty again, but something else awoke within him. He wanted to do more.

"Why…." Evelynn whimpered refusing to look at him.

"Why what?" He crouched down and grabbed her arms, his own burning, completely against getting involved and moving. He cursed the pain, the emptiness and Rhaast in his head and looked into the woman's face.

"Why do I feel this way?! Why do you make me feel this way? Who am I? What've I done?" Evelynn screamed out into the world.

Kayn quickly reached up and hugged her, sitting down next to her on the bed. Evelynn sobbed as feelings overwhelmed her, the completely foreign concept of hurt, jealousy, anger, hate, sadness, joy, grief, fear, disgust, the emotional spectrum filling her, breaking her. Her mind became fractured as the underused tear glands she had went into overdrive, tears spilling forth. They spilled down over her perfect face and into Kayn's shirt, the wet patch only getting larger and larger as she continued to cry. It was like all the emotions inside her she had received from the memories of those killed finally could let loose, her heart throbbing as they spilled outwards from her mind.

Kayn sat and hugged her. Allowing her to cry into his shoulder was the least he could do. He struggled to empathise with her though, his empty feeling making him frustrated at himself. Whilst she sat here crying her eyes out he sat, unable to do anything. He told himself to pat her back, hold her tight and… generally do what people did in these situations. It wasn't made easier by the fact that he had never had a woman break down on him before. Bedding them was a lot easier than comforting them.

Evelynn's crying eventually slowed. The feeling of utter catharsis filled her as the emotions left her. She sobbed quietly into the shoulder as she breathed slowly, her entire body shaking. She realised she had made her way into his lap and steadily disentangled her arms from his, shifting off his lap. Sniffing and wiping her eyes, she turned away from him. She heard him sigh and immediately the new feeling of guilt filled her. She quickly turned back around and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. What was she meant to say to make this… feeling… go away? She ended up staring at him, her mouth half open caught at the beginning of a sentence.

"You never answered my question," Kayn said softly, grinning slightly as he stared at the frozen face. He watched her blink and backtrack on the bed slightly, putting distance between them.

"I'm… a demon. Apparently," She said, her arms half up as if going to prepare something to attack him with. She noticed her frozen arms and lowered them to her lap where she played with her talons as if they were nails "What're you? Why didn't you attack me?"

"I'm a human. At least I'm pretty sure about that. And because I don't need to. I only do what's necessary, at least I would've said that a while ago. Now I'm forgetful, hurting, distracted and have lost my confidence," Kayn shrugged. He wasn't sure why he was spilling all that he was feeling the past couple of weeks to her, a demon. Maybe it was precisely because she wasn't human. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't Zed he growled to himself. As if he'd listen. He looked sideways at her and said, half sounding like it was a wish,

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Evelynn said slowly. "I… want you to… help me,"

She saw his look of confusion and tried to formulate the words in her head correctly. Kayn shuffled closer and her stomach squirmed completely expelling all the words she had formulated. She hurriedly shuffled back a little to keep the distance much to Kayn's chagrin.

"With what exactly?" He asked, his piercing blue eye staring into hers. She looked away, he seemed unable to sense her emotions. She wasn't much use sensing his either but she had an excuse at least.

"Working out who I am," She admittedly quietly. She glanced up at him carefully, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Kayn snorted in laughter then stopped immediately when he saw her face full of hurt. "That's what I'm trying to do for myself," he sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. Why would she come to him of all people? Why him?

"I've… never felt… anything before. And now I get their memories, their feelings and I'm not sure if they're my own," She murmured. She lay down on the bed, next to him but facing away. She tried not to think about the memories but felt they were easier to digest now, easier to comprehend.

"Who's memories?" Kayn asked, staring up at the ceiling and putting his hands behind his head.

"Their memories. The ones of the people I've killed" she sighed. It was like a flood. All she could do was row.

"And you're confused because all these memories are overpowering you?" The back of her head met him as he tried to look at her. It amused him though nevertheless as it still stuck up straight, plunging into the pillow. Kayn's fingers came up and gently touched the hair. Stroking it somehow calmed him. He had never had a pet before so had never known how calming it was. Not that he saw her as a pet. His mind went immediately to other parts of the body he would like to stroke first, immediately causing tension in his trousers as blood started to pool. He drew his hand back but couldn't stop the rise.

"No… I don't think so… I'm just…" Evelynn stopped and sighed "I… have feelings now. My own feelings. I am… finally me. I think,"

She turned around to find herself inches from his face. His face was expressionless but in his eye there was something more. It stared at her with concern, with want for understanding. Never before had anyone wanted to look so deeply at her. Never before had she allowed anyone to be this close. Butterflies appeared in her stomach but she was afraid to move, fearing insulting him. She stared at his lips. She felt him cup her chin and looked back up into his good eye.

"Do you know what you like?" Kayn asked softly, his voice drowning out everything else around her.

She shook her head, her expression begging for help.

"Do you know what you dislike?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you know what you want to do?" He asked, breaking through her reverie. The thought exploded through her mind, through the memories, emotions and pain. Everything, this feeling was hers and hers alone.

"I wanna live!" She cried, burying her head into his chest. She wailed as she felt arms come around her body, tears once again running, the crystal clear liquid splashing over her face, her nose gunking up and spraying snot. It never bothered Kayn. All the fluids that dripped off her face and into his shirt or down onto his arm weren't washed or wiped away. Even as her face scrunched up, her eyes watered, her nose shot snot and her mouth opened to only release wails, Kayn held her. A hand slipping into her hair and tussled it. It was incredibly soft and gave off warmth like it was internally heated. She was a strange one, but then aren't we all?

"This shirt won't last long if you keep crying into it like that," Kayn murmured into her ear. She nodded and sniffed, loudly. Eventually the crying stopped, the simple happiness that she was alive taking over her autonomy and making her hug him tightly.

"I'm still not sure who I am," she said into his chest. Loud sniffs occasionally came from there much to his amusement.

"Then live, find out, experience. It is never too late to get up and wonder who you are. Especially for someone immortal like you," Kayn smiled. She was definitely lucky. She had all of existence to work it out, far in comparison to the short lives humans lived.

Evelynn nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. What was it that she wanted to do first? The world itself stretched out before her. Did she still get pleasure from pain? Would it be correct to even use that method anymore? Now she had emotions could she experience… love? She wasn't sure just yet but her stomach burbled at the possibility. So many what ifs, so many things to do. What would define her though? She had nothing but a millennia of torture and pain. That wasn't what she wanted to be. Not anymore. Surely? Well, the seduction bit she could keep. She licked her lips. She wouldn't give up that. To feel loved, to feel-

She gritted her teeth. Torval. He was going to break her. Strip her of her identity that she barely had. Her lashers unhooked themselves from her back instinctively as her mind thought of him. She felt Kayn freeze. They disappear from his view. Instead they flick, they twirl behind her back. She stops them. Together they could. She could use her seduction… she cursed herself as she remembered it didn't work on him. Another approach. Little did she know it would work in her favour. Almost instantly, her identity expanded, changed as she considered another option, another way. Seduction was not the only thing that now defined her. Now she had an objective.

"I need more of your help," she muttered into his chest. Kayn chuckled slightly and stroked her head.

"I guessed you would," Kayn sighed internally. He closed his eyes. Well he had nothing else to do right now. What wrong could come from helping her? Maybe it was a change of pace he needed. Something a little different.

"I've someone I want dead," Kayn swallowed and sighed. Of course he wouldn't escape this life. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at her with hard eyes. Evelynn's head came up looking hopeful. This was just getting annoying. Why should he even? No. No more for now. He wouldn't kill till he had mastered Rhaast again. The success hadn't lasted. Only with Rhaast did he ever feel fulfilled. Only until he was the best would he kill again.

"Could you at least give me a reason why you want him dead?" his mouth said in opposite of his words. He scowled at his own thoughts. He was lying to himself wasn't he? Fooling himself. What good would come of waiting and not practicing? How on earth was he meant to wield Rhaast without practicing with him? His arms burned in pain as he tried to convince himself to use Rhaast. To take back what was lost. It would hurt, it would be painful. He wasn't ready he said to himself. He was never ready. Only when he felt better, only… only…

"Commander Torval of Noxus, he's just taken over the prison command after the previous prison commander was murdered and one of its most dangerous captives escaped,"

Kayn stopped in his thoughts. He looked down. She was a lot smaller than him he realised. She only came in around five foot most likely. Kayn was only five foot eight inches, easily dwarfed by his master and brother but she was almost two heads below him. He had seen her completely broken, nothing more than limbs and pulp hanging off her body. Fear tingled his spine as he realised who he was holding in his arms. Kayn wasn't stupid to what she was suggesting. "You?"

"Yes," Evelynn murmured. She almost seemed ashamed of it. Did she really despise her past that much? That was something he probably would never know but could at least understand. The time he had spent being trained by Noxus had led to countless Ionian deaths. People who had died by his hand for no reason other than for Noxus' precious strength. He didn't push the subject any further. He didn't need to be told. Sympathy trickled through him. What else had she gone through in her immortal life, what other horrendous things had she done to try and remain alive?

"Can you cut through Amarite?" she asked him directly. Her expression changed. Despite the red eyes she looked ahead. She saw what she wanted. Knew what she needed. Kayn looked at her. It was like seeing a past self. When Zed had first picked him up out of the Ionian mud and granted him a second life. Only looking ahead towards a horizon he could reach.

"No. I can't," he muttered. As much as he wanted to Amarite was practically impossible without a serious amount of-

"Why don't you use that scythe?" Evelynn asked. Her eyes didn't waver.

Something in his stomach quaked. Rhaast. Fear filled him as he no longer stared at Evelynn. The scythe appeared in his hands and filled his mind. Of course it could cut through the Amarite, there was nothing it couldn't cut through. Could he actually grasp it though? The roughhewn handle shook slightly. It always did. Rhaast never liked making anything easy. Kayn remembered listening to it tell stories that infected his dreams while he slept. Fallen gods they were. The Darkin. Always seeking another form, always looking to curse the world that had brought them low. There were four of them. One had already arisen, Rhaast could feel his presence as he walked through the desert slaughtering wandering tribes. The other was no longer itself, the minds of the humans that wielded it had merged together forming one legion. After that it had disappeared but no death occurred from it. The last was lost. Rhaast had often thought that it was underwater in the Deep Trenches. Only Nautilus had ever survived the Deep Trenches. They were said to be carved by underwater currents and held the sea gods. Maybe the diver had seen it but not picked it up. There were likely millions of lost artefacts down there. He had never brought anything back from there. That place was his and his alone, something he had taken for the betrayal by his crew.

"Boy… it's been a while," Rhaast spoke in his mind. The eye of the scythe opened and looked directly at him. He couldn't grasp Rhaast, not yet. He wasn't ready, he couldn't' go back to Ionia, he was safer here, the Black Rose would see him leave and surely follow. He should just ignore Rhaast till he could control him. He was too strong, too powerful. His hands shook. Anxiety filled him and he curled inwards trying to think of other things. What good would it do? He wouldn't achieve anything from it. Rhaast would be out of control. He could completely screw it up. The Black Rose knew what he looked like now. What could he do that a god-knows-how-old demon couldn't? His heart thumped against his chest.

"Why do you struggle boy? What good will come of you trying to defeat me?" Rhaast purred. He was right. What good would come of fighting it? He was doing just fine now. He had made a little progress hadn't he? Wasn't it enough?

Kayn chewed back his excuses and gritted his teeth. Evelynn appeared in his arms again. She hadn't moved.

"I… I can't…" He said looking away from her gaze. It stung with conviction. She would go whether or not he came, he was certain of that.

"You can," Evelynn countered with pure conviction. Kayn gritted his teeth. He felt like wanting to scream as his arms burned and his insides tumbled over worse than spin cycle. He breathed heavily trying to make the shaking stop.

"But what if…" Kayn couldn't finish the sentence. His own reasoning didn't even exist. Even without the voice in his head he somehow rejected the idea without a reason. He himself realised the stupidity and closed his eyes, concentrating. Why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did he fear holding Rhaast again? Who was he that picking up Rhaast was scary? He clutched Evelynn tighter.

"What if what?" She asked seemingly not even feeling the hug.

"Nothing. I'll do it," he said, unconvinced of himself. He had committed. He had given his word. Why? He wasn't completely sure himself. He wanted no part in it but did it anyway. He breathed slowly and carefully opened his eyes. She had pushed her head deeper into his chest and wasn't looking at him.

"Really? Just like that?" Evelynn's curiosity took a hold of her and her hand came up to touch his forehead, memories of caring coming to her. No, this wasn't right. She was meant to say-

"Are you sure you're okay?" She grabbed her mouth quickly, shutting it closed. Where had those words come from? She definitely hadn't said them. Or had she? She had just thought that… he needed help. The want to care was overwhelming. It wasn't just in one or two memories, it was in all of them. Everyone had something they cared for, no matter how evil or deranged they were. Everyone had something.

"A thousand battles are won, just like that. Just by deciding that you will or you won't," Kayn muttered mostly to himself. Who was he trying to convince?

He waited for her to say something. Of course she hadn't noticed. He rolled his eyes and gently gave her a squeeze. "You're meant to say thank you when someone helps you out you know," he said slightly scolding.

"Really? Why?" Evelynn looked up at him again, the tip of her hair brushing across his chin. He smiled at her as he watched her sound out the words with her lips.

"To show your appreciation. You do appreciate that I'm helping you right?" Kayn said, trying to stop himself from smirking at her expression as she continued to try and understand a foreign concept. She stared hard at him, her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"So when you help me, I should appreciate it?" It was like watching a child put two and two together. Her face lit up as she grasped onto something "Wait, don't humans have money to exchange things with?"

"Yeah, like buying services you pay with money right? If someone helps you out for no payment, you should at least appreciate them right? Otherwise why would people help you again?" Kayn lifted himself up onto one elbow and watched her reactions.

Evelynn was silent for a second. Then "Would you like to be paid?"

"I don't think you have anything to pay me with," Kayn chuckled his panic slowly going down. It burbled away inside him slowly. Rhaast dogged his mind. He would beat it. He had to. This would be the first step. A reason. A need to pick up Rhaast again. He sighed and looked down at the buxom demon below him, silently thanking her for being here.

"Well then how will I show my appreciation when we're done?" Evelynn asked, shuffling up the bed so she was face to face with him.

Kayn swallowed. He had been mostly ignoring his boner as she constantly shifted around on the bed, rubbing him this way and that. Thankfully she had been too confused by her own feelings to notice. It twitched at her suggestive language. He didn't want to take the chance. He had seen the lashers and trying to bed a demon wasn't something he considered safe. He willed it down but it didn't listen as she turned away from him, her ass rubbing up against it.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Kayn murmured accidentally putting on his charm. He kicked himself mentally then realised she probably wouldn't tell when someone was trying to seduce her.

"We leave today?" Her knees came up to her chest.

"Tomorrow. I'm getting some advance payment with this hug," Kayn smiled into her hair as he pulled her into his chest. Even if she couldn't tell he accidentally tried to bed her, he still liked hugging her. He was taking advantage of her naiveté, he knew, but he had done much worse things. Surely hugging a broken demon while she didn't understand the significant of being in the same bed wasn't too bad.

Evelynn found her stomach squirming so hard it felt like it was trying to escape out through her mouth. Her cheeks lit up purple as she tried to think of some way of getting further away from him without kicking him off the bed. There wasn't any. She brought her fingertips together, tapping them nervously. "So you do want payment?"

"Shut up Evelynn, it doesn't matter,"

…

"Why do you trust me so much you'd let me get this close?"

"Cause we're both broken I guess,"

"I've killed thousands of people you know,"

"Is that meant to scare me?"

"It usually does,"

"Is that who you are?"

"Don't. Don't talk about it anymore,"


	16. Chapter 16

In their arrogance they never thought that one of their own would infiltrate them. Water in the paddy fields rippled gently as they strode under the cover of the temple's shadow. The reeds carefully folded to the side with each stride. Gentle waves rippled through the forest of reeds. The rush gathered in force as the invisible forces continued through the water, passing through the field till it reached the other side where it disappeared. The wave hit the wall and rippled out causing a ring of disturbance to go through the husk. Only the flies flittered making sound in the night, bouncing off the one orange flow from a light illuminating the path through the fields.

The moon hung low over the temple. It threw a long shadow across the land below it as if a reminder to those in the surrounding villages. The wind whistled softly. Leaves fluttered gently as the sounds of the night filtered through them. The grass underfoot barely made a sound as the pair took careful steps through the undergrowth. The hidden passageway hadn't been used in last couple of weeks so the vines had grown thick. Slime slowly spread along the giant stones that guarded the staircase. Obelisks of power occasionally sat in the middle of the staircase, ancient runes of unknown origin were inscribed upon them. All that was known was they were not of Ionian heritage. Something had come and placed them there well before the Kinkou had claimed the land. They stood unmoving. Unaffected by any magic or physical force they had never budged from the day they were first found. Many came and went. Others recorded and studied. Yet their true purpose was still lost.

They climbed, higher and higher, till they stood at the base of the temple. The stone foundations on which the entire structure stood upon was smooth and untouched. The temple had been assaulted many times but had never been breached or seemed to have a mark left on it after each assault. It had stood as an insult to the Noxian invasion, the villagers all safe whilst the Noxians camped around the bottom of the mountain. Every time they had climbed, they fell back to earth not unlike Icarus in their hubris to take the temple. Up here the wind was dead, so when the building creaked; everyone, Zed included, was on edge.

The darkness covered her blush, not that he was paying attention to her right now, as he held her hand. She watched his magic spread through her. The translucency trickled up her arm; she desperately fought the urge to pull away and find her arm again. Instead she closed her eyes and waited. She felt him tug on her arm gently. She stepped forwards, opening her eyes only to see the wall rocket towards her face. She stumbled as her legs fought to keep her from smashing her face into the wall and instead fell through it onto her front, her breasts squishing painfully. She still held tightly onto Kayn's hand, yanking him down to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around, steadying her breathing. She jumped as she felt something sneak around her thighs and latched her other hand out to Kayn. It found his neck and went around it as she looked for the invisible attacker.

Evelynn almost jumped again as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked around for Kayn, her hand still tightly gripping his in a vice. She looked down at the snake around her legs. The snake that had five feelers. And came from the same direction Kayn was in. Embarrassment hit her as she realised it was just his hand. She hid her face in his chest as her heart beat faster than any monster or fight had ever made it beat as the man proceeded to walk through the thick stone walls. She was almost glad she was translucent. At least he couldn't see her face.

She was, by several thousand years, his senior. So he had to wonder why she was the one acting like a scared schoolgirl. To say that she was a cougar would be putting it lightly. Not that any cougar could ever rival her in looks or appeal. Whether it was magic or her physical make up constantly changing to meet the expectations of society, her body was soft yet toned. She pressed her body against him, her breasts pillowing into his chest. His fingers didn't sink in to her body but it was very hard to not squeeze whatever he had in his hands. So much so that he failed and did squeeze her thigh several times. She watched tensely, waiting for her to slap him. She didn't seem to notice. He stopped. This wasn't the time to be acting like a horny schoolboy, no matter how tempting she made it.

Chests in the storeroom rattled. They always rattled. Propelled by some energy that nobody daren't find out about, mainly cause the last couple of people who tried ended up being a stain on the floor they couldn't get rid of when cleaning, it had become a rule that anything stored would be stored with the addition of chains. The weapons that held such power were nothing more than a power with a single purpose. Whether that was drain blood, seek out the strong or continuously boil they were just constructs, robots almost, that sought to finish the task implanted in them. Rhaast never rattled. The eye on the scythe was closed. The other weapons that didn't rattle, that stood completely still in their cases, were like the bloody scythe that stood over them all. He was waiting for his chance.

Kayn slipped out the other side. The pair melted through the stone into the completely silent room. He looked to the far end of the vault. It was embedded in a wooden block. His lips felt unreasonably dry as he stared at it. Carefully he let Evelynn down, all thoughts of her beauty and sexuality completely scattered by the trail before him. Panic rose in his chest as he stepped onto the main path and started walking towards it. He felt Evelynn behind him, pushing him forwards. His legs stopped.

"Evelynn I can't," Kayn gulped. His arms burned, his chest felt like it had a sword through it. Pain sprung through entire being as he looked at Rhaast. His hands shook. He wished he could feel fear or something. Instead there was nothing but the void within him, nothing arose. No anger, no hatred, as if it was all compartmentalised in his head which was just flooded with pain.

"You can," She whispered. She walked around in front of him and looked into his eyes and took his hand "Come on,"

She walked up to the scythe. The red eye opened. Kayn shook as it looked at him, pain burning through him as it felt like his muscles were being squeezed. She squeezed his hand gently and then slowly let go. The blade hummed. They noticed there weren't any chains on Rhaast. Nothing but the block of wood it was stuck in. Evelynn looked at him.

"You can do it. I…uh… need you to do it," Evelynn said, trying to work out her feelings as she stared at the shaking Kayn.

Kayn nods. His hand hovers over the handle. He grips it.

"You're wasting yourself boy," Rhaast purred in his mind "If only you had relied on my earlier,"

"I'm not here to rely on you Rhaast," Kayn spat out, his arms slowly steadying "I will overcome you,"

"Lies!" Kayn roared in his head, pain flaring through his body. "You've wasted away your talent, your teachings! Take me and rejoice! I will use your body for a much greater purpose,"

"He won't give in!" Evelynn screamed in his mind suddenly. Kayn and Rhaast went silent. He turned to look at her. Her hair had come down, her body was sweating but she glared at the scythe. "How… er… how do you know Kayn will lose,"

"He is not strong enough, he will fold to my strength, his skill has never been good enough to overcome me," Rhaast purred, the eye swivelling towards Kayn.

"I… I…" Kayn shook as he tried to retort. Pain flared through his body. It was hard to concentrate, it was like his senses were being dulled. "What're you doing to me?"

"What are you?!" Evelynn shouted in Kayn's mind. He gathered comfort from her voice, the pain receding from it. He concentrated on Rhaast, his presence within him. He could fight. He could continue to move. He brought his other hand around to grip the scythe. It didn't shake. He breathed in slowly. Calm the mind. Calm the body. Take control.

"I am the Reaper," Rhaast cackled, echoing through his mind. "And you do not belong here demon,"

"Leave!" Kayn roared blasting both voices out of his head. He panted as if he had just run across one of Zed's training courses, sweat dripping off his body from the mental fight. The scythe almost slipped out of his hands as the sweat made it hard to hold. He stumbled and lent on Rhaast, trying to focus on anything in front of him.

Evelynn stumbled backwards from the completely silent fight that was happening. Kayn still twinged with pain. She saw him shake as he held the scythe, his face becoming impassive as he hid the pain. Slowly she walked over to him, the distance was like walking through syrup. Her arms felt heavy as she reached up and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was still beating. Good. It was… she tried to place a finger on it. She just didn't want this particular human to die. She blinked as she looked up into his face and remembered the day she didn't kill him. Why? Why had she not killed him? Even despite being under the weapons control he had not killed her either. She had only begun to feel emotional pain recently but he, he dealt with the pain of Rhaast every single day. She felt even more pain knowing that he was in pain, why? She cursed these emotions. Why was she stuck with them now?! What had she done to deserve this?

"How do you… deal with that? Every single day?" Evelynn asked, staring at the scythe with deserved anticipation.

Kayn sighed. Then shrugged. There wasn't an answer for that. Why did he keep on survive with it? Cause he didn't want to survive. He wanted to overcome it, and live.

"Come on," His whisper carrying through "let's leave this place,"

"Wait, we're just going to ignore the fact you only just overcame that… that… thing?" Evelynn whispered angrily. She wasn't quite sure why she was angry. It just… irked her that he blew it off. That it seemed he didn't care about himself.

"No," Kayn whispered, taking her hand gently in an attempt to comfort her from his own pain "But until the day I defeat him and cast him out completely, it'll always be like that. It'll always be a struggle. That will not stop me from completely my tasks,"

"You mean, you've got to keep going through that?" She stared into his face and saw his eyes again. They were worn, tired. Thousands of battles had gone past in his mind since Rhaast had started affecting him. Her hand instinctively came up to his face, spurred by the memories she had stolen from the dead. He didn't flinch as her thumb touched his cheek. Either he trusted her, or he no longer cared. Possibly both.

"Again and again, yes," Kayn muttered as he leant gently into her head placed on his cheek. He closed his eyes momentarily, his heart fluttering at the feeling of her hand "Though Evelynn; you helped. Thank you,"

"But I didn't do anything," She said. She swallowed as his gratitude fell over her and she was unsure what to do with it. Her memories stared flaring up inside her mind and she was reminded of the pub maiden she had killed in the rain. How happy she had felt when she first received praise for her work. When she had received thanks.

Evelynn's lips curled upwards into a natural smile. She tried setting her face right but her muscles defied her thoughts. Her hand left her face and she tried to rearrange her face with her hands, annoyed at her own features.

"You did," Kayn grinned as he watched her try and control her expression "And I'm appreciating you,"

Evelynn couldn't stop her smile from becoming wider. Neither could she stop her cheeks from burning purple. She was seriously glad it was dark.


	17. Chapter 17

"What exactly is she?"

Rhaast had gotten curious. It was these times Kayn didn't mind. By no means was he free of the voice inside his head but it did at least show interest outside of murdering everything. Whether it alive or not in the first place didn't seem to matter. Kayn looked sideways at Evelynn. Rhaast just stared directly at her. As she was turned away from them, this meant he stared directly at her ass.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask her yourself?" Kayn muttered trying not to copy Rhaast.

Kayn leant against the wall of their room at the pub. It had been a pain to get into Noxus. His previous stunt had upped the security levels to maximum so even the gate allowing people in and out was overflowing with guards and people. Every village they had passed on the way had guards and checkpoints in it. Every cart had been search, every horse checked, every bad thrown open. He was grateful that Evelynn had never complained once as they had walked around villages giving everything a wide berth. He had asked out of curiosity but she had apparently walked everywhere for her entire life, taking a cart was a new experience for her. He had tried dressing her up and succeeded, despite her protests. She wore long tight dress with metal banding around her waist squeezing it tight. She wasn't the only one who wondered how Noxus women wore it. The simple high neck top half of the dress covered her top half completely, even her arms. Evelynn gritted her teeth. Conservative clothing was not her forte. Her bum couldn't be contained by the skirt and stuck out like a sore thumb whenever she did anything other than sit or stand.

Evelynn currently leant out of a window looking down at all of the people walking through the street. She had never slept so staying in a room was unusual to her but Kayn was human and sleep became a necessity. So did clothes. Kayn's magic didn't hide him and she couldn't bring him into the ethereal either so she had been forced into it. They didn't have pick of the litter either. Leaving as little trace as possible meant taking what you could get and the clothes stolen were clearly designed for a society not comfortable with skin. The tight bottom half made it hard to twist around comfortably. That was nothing to say about the chest. She could easily live without breathing but trying to speak whilst her chest felt like it was being sat upon was like trying to blow up a bike tired using only your lungs. Whilst she had complained to Kayn he had denied letting her out of the dress on the grounds she had to get used to it. Yet she had seen him stare at her. She didn't doubt that he was correct, she did need to get used to this. Clearly though, that reason wasn't the thing that filled his thoughts.

"I'd rather not. I have a feeling she doesn't die Kayn. I'm not interested in things that don't die. I've no idea why you're so… Interested in her," Rhaast purred.

"Hm," Kayn shrugged, his own feelings were in turmoil within him, straining to break out free, the urge to lash out growing more powerful by the second, but he was certain he noticed something that he recognised. It was like a long red string that hung out loosely from the massive bundle that seemed to be pawed around for fun by the cats that were plaguing his mind.

"Maybe you'd understand more if I found some feminine farming equipment Rhaast," Kayn yawned. The sun set slowly, the golden rays becoming thicker as it carefully lowered into the waning times. Dust floated in the air, the completely breezeless day allowing it to almost seem like they were underwater. Or frozen in time. Everything suspended. Waiting to be disturbed.

"What're you suggesting Kayn?" Rhaast growled, the massive eye flicking across to the owner.

"What're you reading into it Rhaast?" Kayn grinned to himself. This was alright, wasn't it? Was it? He wasn't sure anymore. To admit he was attracted to her would be easy, any man would've been charmed by that perfect body. But… drawn to her? Not as partners but as comrades that worked together on the same battlefield. Though the foe was different, they each fought and cared for the other. What wrong was there falling for her? Probably a lot of things. An immortal demon who preyed on the pain of mankind. Brought low by mankind's strength, its heart, developing her own. And he just had to fall for this mess of… a thing. Neither human, but no longer completely demon.

"You have strange tastes boy," Rhaast said, glaring at him.

"I bet she tastes like nothing you've ever tasted," Kayn said with a grin.

"I wouldn't-… Hmmm," Rhaast faltered as it struggled to comprehend the idea of love making.

"How much longer Kayn?" Evelynn asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Not much longer. You sure you're okay with the plan?" Kayn asked again. It wouldn't take long but it would be dangerous. Yet it was the easiest way to draw him out based on the information she provided. He would probably ask again.


	18. Chapter 18

Kayn waited in his cell. He had scaled the side of the prison wall covered in his cloak so hopefully no one would see the black smudge moving upwards in the night. He melted through the walls into a cell and hid himself in the corner. Not a single guard even offered a glance into the cell. It was like giving a toddler a hand grenade. The things Noxus held, yet so loosely and irresponsibly they held them, Kayn shuddered. It would destroy itself one day. Barely anyone cared so long as they got to the top. Guards were no different.

He waited for her to be caught. He didn't like the plan but it was the only thing they could think of, based off the limited information she could give her. Surely the man would fall for it. If not, someone else died in his place and they would start again. She would make a ruckus and get caught. Not too easily. They would get suspicious if she didn't go down without a fight. That was also another thing that worried him. A fight meant some would die. Would she be able to hold herself together? He had no idea what it felt like but absorbing someone's memories didn't exactly sound like the easiest thing to hold in. Then when caught she would be brought to the prison, again. If the target Torval was involved, she would be bound tighter and no doubt, worse things would be brought in to keep her restrained.

He waited what appeared to be an age. The mason work started to keep him interested as he tried to keep the panic within him down. Evelynn dogged his thoughts and he glared at the room. The stonework was roughhewn around the edges but smooth generally. Suggested someone had tried to loosen the individual stones in an attempt to escape. With no weapon or tools it would be near impossible. The bars were thick black iron. The same ones they used for the Noxtoraa centres. The cell looked out into a square centre. All the way across on the other side was his opposite cell and plenty of cells next to it. But in the middle was a massive cell of its own. Only iron bars, no walls. So it could be seen into from every angle. The Noxians liked to have their fun. It was a playground of torture, and every cell could watch for free. A reminder that they could end up in the middle, plaything for the guards. Clearly she had been put there. Panic rose again as his thoughts came back to-

The door creaked open. Kayn quickly but carefully sprang to the bars. It wasn't Evelynn. She had brown hair that had been cut short messily. Her body was beaten and bruised, only scraps of her original clothing remained, hanging to her, clinging on for dear life not to get left behind. Her red shirt barely held on. Her leggings faired a little better. Both were slashed however. He could see the red lines all over her. The bruises slowly turning purple, some already turning black. Her lithe body wobbled as she was dragged through the cell. She fell onto her knees yet the guard didn't stop and pulled on the chain causing her face to hit the floor. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled the limp woman along the stone floor. Kayn couldn't see her eyes as she was dragged past. Her teeth were gritted.

They hung her up in the middle cell. Arms well above her head, feet just barely touching the ground. Common practice, clearly. The guard slammed the steel door behind him. He didn't lock it however.

The door boomed open. It swung on its hinge and smashed into the wall behind it. The huge hulk of a guard walked into the room. He held onto a chain that draped over his shoulder. It pulled the soft purple body along the floor behind him. They had not been gentle trying to catch her. Open cuts littered her body, her clothes had been completely ripped from her. Evelynn was bound much much tighter than the other woman. Her hands were locked together with thick Amarite behind her back. Her feet were crossed and then locked together. She had a body brace wrapped around her top, squeezing her breasts painfully. Around her hips, a chastity belt. The most offending of all, in her mouth was a dark red ball gag. With the Noxus logo on it. Kayn gritted his teeth.

"Kayn!" Rhaast roared in his head "One does not wield a weapon by trying to strangle it!"

"I dunno, I've a feeling I'll enjoy doing it to someone soon enough!" Kayn growled angrily causing Rhaast to remain quiet.

They hung her next to the other woman. Like porcelain dolls they hung gently. Evelynn had the advantage of being shorter and closer to the ground but her assets and the extra bindings they put on her weighed her down considerably. He could already see her arms stretching, the skin getting very tight. He breathed slowly trying to regulate himself. She wouldn't die. She couldn't die. All she was feeling was a bit of pain. Nothing like she hadn't done on others… Kayn physically slapped himself.

"Rhaast! Get out of my head!" Kayn screamed at the weapon. "Now is not the time!"

"Now is always the time!" Rhaast growled back. Kayn threw himself into a corner of the room and breathed slowly. He had to win this fight. He couldn't let her down. Not now.

Evelynn could barely lift her head to look around the room. Was Kayn here? He had to be right? He wouldn't abandon her at this point surely? Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Torchlight was now the only thing that illuminated the room. No one had come or left. The single ordinary guard and the beastlike guard had sat in the corner of the room with a pack of cards. The occasional laugh had come from the ordinary guard. Brains were clearly not a strong point of the chimeric breeds. She was certain that Kayn would've found her by now and was just waiting for his chance to strike.

So she had waited.

The door finally creaked open. Striding in, in his high leather boots as if he was on a fashion walk. She could only see his feet as her head hung limply, such was the pain they had inflicted to her. Her eyes flicked up to see his waistline. He was wearing black, black trousers and a black shirt. A red cloak too. Someone high up. Someone-

"It has been a while hasn't it? My little exotic whore," Torval drawled as if the sound of his own voice gave him a hard-on. "You know I had to go to the restricted section to find out about you? Nobody even cares that an elder demon like you is running around our precious city and, according to the facts, fucking our men and women then killing them,"

Evelynn's immediately started pumping as she heard his voice. It was him. This disgusting little man had captured her, tortured her and imprisoned her. Panic bubbled through her. What if she couldn't escape? She couldn't fight him. He always found her and beat her. Again and again. There was nothing she could do. Any time she did, he would be there, with that god awful voice!

"So clearly what we need to, for a slut like you, is set you to work as a high quality sex toy for all of our commanders. I'm sure commanders like Darius would welcome having an immortal and perfect tramp like you waiting in his tent after a battle," Torval grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into his face.

His smile hadn't changed.

"Incidentally I am now the commander of the prison since you last escaped and I'm afraid this time I will be taking extra caution to make sure you do not again," He let go of her head letting it drop into her chest. He started pacing around her "I've plenty of races in this place that need to be calmed down and I'm sure letting them express their frustrations on your body will do just that! I must ask, have you ever fucked a minotaur before?"

"How about a bloodhound to treat you like the bitch you are?" Torval whispered in her ear painfully ripping the ball gag from her mouth.

Her body shuddered in revolution. Panic made her body shake. Who was she to go against him? Her legs wobbled dangerously as the pain of her arms filled her body only spread further by the panic. Her life didn't exist. It didn't mean anything. She was nothing. Only the memories of those who had lived filled her. Now her purpose was to become nothing more than a toy. A doll. A plaything for this man. She was powerless. She had nothing to stand upon. No one to help her. She was alone. A demon. Not human.

"Guard, please bring in two bloodhounds for our absolutely ravishing guests. Let's make their stay as enjoyable as possible. Always good to remind them, what they're servicing here," She heard Torval growl. Her stomach seemed to drop into oblivion. She could see him unstrapping his belt. His cock was poking at his trousers.

This was all she was now. Her panic bloated. No power rose within her. Her lashers couldn't extend. Refused to extend. It was tired. It wanted to give in. She had taken so many lives, lived for so long and wasted it all. What was wrong with this man that gave her purpose? The door creaked open. She heard the sniffs and growls from the beasts. The horrible man's pants dropped, releasing his already hard cock in front of her nose. He grabbed her head in one hand whilst the other held the stiff cock. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting her body that was giving into the panic. She compressed her body inwards away from his touch. She couldn't become this. She couldn't give in. There was something she had to do.

She had to live. She had to find out who she was.

The woman next to her barely moved or made a sound as she started hyperventilating. Air seemed foreign to her lungs as her body tried to retch out whatever was inside her. She dried retched as her body held her mouth open, the filthy man's cock slapping against her cheek whilst he groaned. The man was in ecstasy as he watched the demon hold her mouth open as if ready to accept her new life. The door rattled open. Hungry were the hounds that entered the room. She could see their cocks near the back of their hind legs. Thick, red and throbbing. Each one with a knot the bigger than her fist at the bottom of the appendage.

 _Kill the mind_

Tears spilled silently from Evelynn's eyes as each hound came around each woman. She felt the hound stick its nose near her ass and started sniffing it. She shrieked as she felt the rough tongue lick her ass, its nose nuzzling at the chastity belt as it tried to find her pussy. She didn't even notice the guard release her hands from the shackles hanging her up; she suddenly fell to her knees, her legs too weak to hold herself up as her heavy cuffs swung down and toppled her. Her chest slammed painfully into the floor, her breasts mashing achingly against the stone. The bloodhound was so eager, it saw its opportunity and mounted her, its hips thrusting desperately as it tried to find the luscious satin entrance for its cock. Evelynn screamed in terror causing Torval to laugh heartily.

 _Kill the mind_

"You will service me whilst that hound attempts to fill you with his pups- Oh that makes me curious. You're a demon, maybe you can bear his litter. Oh that would be a fantastic show to watch. All sorts of influential people would pay to see that! To watch a demon, with a human female body, give birth to bloodhound puppies become a literal bitch," Torval cackled at the idea, pumping his cock at the very thought of the bestiality impossibilities that would take place. Evelynn whimpered in fear as the hound continued to slap the cock against her ass and thighs, the belt keeping her safe.

 _Free the mind_

"Cut off the belt! I cannot wait to see what we create!" Torval said, grabbing the stool passed to him and sitting down right in front of Evelynn.

"Do not cut the flower from the stalk as soon as it turns beautiful. Plant it anew, in new soil, let it bloom. Do not defile it,"

Evelynn's head flicked up.

Kayn stood outside the cell. He looked older, brighter, more secure. His hair was longer going just past his shoulders. Tattoos curled up his right and onto his right chest. More appeared on his face over his right eye. The iris glowed with an impossible blue, like a lighthouse in the dark corridors of the prison. Some of the armour that had covered his left chest and shoulder had disappeared. The left arm, too, had lost a lot of its red pigment. It didn't bulge either. It was sleek but powerful. Rather like Rhaast. The scythe didn't seem as bold in colour, it was whiter, longer, thinner. It seemed to have lost a bit of what made it look like it could hack through anything. Now it sliced. It wasn't a cleaver, now a blade. Worry was plastered all over Kayn's face. He immediately threw his shoulder against the unlocked cage door and ran over to her.

Evelynn watched in awe as around him, everything splintered. Kayn knocked Torval and his seat out of the way with barely a second thought and she watched the commander limply slam into the floor, his head rolling away. An expression of surprise was now permanently attached to it. The beast behind her had stopped as well. She jerked as she felt its huge weight slam into her back. It then slowly slid off her as she hear another part of it drop onto the stone floor with a wet splat. Her bonds cleanly cut open. She panted as he pulled the now lax bonds off her relief washing over her. The belt, brace, cuffs and chains were thrown at the dead body of Torval. She looked over his shoulder and saw the guards stand up only to tumble down as their top halves separated from their bottom halves. The entire place shuddered as the effects of Kayn's power eventually took effect; then stopped.

Kayn took her into his arms from off the floor, crushing her body into his. Warmth filled her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kayn said out of breath in her ear. He panted as if he had run miles on end just to get here.

But he was here. For her.

"One slash?" She muttered, her eyes drooping as her head rested on his shoulder. Safe in his arms her body relax. Emotions swilled up inside her. Pain, fear, guilt, anger, sadness, panic; then utter joy.

"What took you so long?!" Evelynn wailed, bursting out crying. Tears freely sprang forth, her wails echoing around the room as Kayn joined in with her crying, wailing loudly for the world to hear. They howled as their tears splattered on one another's shoulders, crying out an eternity of emotions all at once.

Evelynn wrapped her arms around his neck and cried like she had never existed before.


	19. Chapter 19

The wall burst open cleanly where the cuts had been made. He could've used magic to pull them through but he was tired. The mental battle with Rhaast had drained him. Saving Evelynn had rejuvenated him, but even so; he still needed real rest. Evelynn leant on a wall whilst he did his work. Her soft panting and suggestive poses was distracting but his mind was calm, in control. He waited by the opening in the wall and watched her. She stared off into the distance, not seeing the bars or dead bodies littering the floor. He went over to her and nudged her gently with his shoulder.

"You coming?" Kayn whispered gently. He had watched her tear the body of the commander into shreds just a moment ago. Honestly, he didn't blame her. He would've lost it too if it wasn't for his training.

"Yeah," Evelynn sighed. "One second,"

Evelynn strutted over to the other woman. She looked up into the defiant eyes that looked down at her as she hung from the rafters by the manacles. It was her wasn't it? The same woman who she had tormented. The same one who had knocked her out and had gotten her caught the first time. It was thanks to this woman that she had been tortured and abused by Torval. That she had come this close to being fucked by a dog, knotted, bound and bred.

Yet she too had almost suffered the same fate.

Evelynn flicked out her talons. She cuts the bonds.

The woman dropped forwards onto her hands and knees and immediately started coughing. She heaved for air as the pain shot through her body causing her to writhe. She glared up at Evelynn as she clutched her limbs, eventually her coughs turned into pants.

"Why the fuck did you save me? You demon!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure honestly. But I know I haven't saved you. I've merely given you a chance to save yourself," Evelynn shrugged. What she felt for the woman she doubted could be explained by even humans.

She walked back over to Kayn. She swallowed as she stared at his hand, then built up the courage to reach out and grab it with her own. She looked into his eyes, blushing. "You ready?"

Kayn nodded and gripped her hand tighter. "Yeah," he said, squeezing her hand softly.

In the darkness of the middle of the night, Noxus was still lit up by the amount of torches and fires ablaze. This was no rainy night, no thunder and lightning, no wind howling. It was a stale summer night, heat burning off the stones that' collected it. Rhaast's blade cut smoothly through the stone of the outer prison wall as they descended. Evelynn gripped onto Kayn. She would've purred had she been a cat she was so content.

Kayn grinned to himself as she hung off him, enjoying the soft plushy feeling of her body pushing up against his.

"I hate you," Rhaast said in his mind, in a slightly strangled tone of voice.

"I know," Kayn said, smiling


	20. Chapter 20

The trip back was uneventful. Thankfully. Kayn quietly shut the door behind him, it barely creaking. He turned and saw her standing there in the middle of all his things. They were just things at this point. That was how he saw everything here. He could get a new safe house. He could get new furniture. He…couldn't get someone like her though. Evelynn looked around the place with the curiosity that filled her ever since she received emotions. As if noticing something was actually there despite passing it over and over again. She cried a lot, stared at her own body a lot and often wasn't sure of what she should do. It wasn't that she hadn't lived, but it was like waking up. Seeing that you were there and unable to deal with the reality; these things have meaning.

Kayn's head hurt as he thought of the contradiction and shrugged it off. He grinned as she wandered around the room, looking at random objects.

"You're not going to lay down?" Kayn asked, gently placing Rhaast in his holster by the door. The eye followed him as he walked further into the wide room. It was pretty simple, the attic of a warehouse was barely ever used, it had been quite easy to sneak into and collapse the stairs up to it. Kitchen, bathroom, storage room. It had taken a long time getting this place into a liveable state in-between missions in Noxus. He went and sat on the carpeted floor, his back resting against the frame of the bed.

"Do I need to?" Evelynn asked without even looking at him. He was almost happy because of that. She didn't hang off his every word like he was a lifeline. She was growing more independent.

"Do you want to?" shrugging, he closed his eyes. Listening. To have the sound of someone else in his room become normal. It would take a while.

"No, not particularly. I feel… full of energy. Like a weight has been lifted from… my heart?" Evelynn finished uncertainly. Did that now apply to her? She had a heart. A soul. Now. She placed her hand over her chest. She felt it beat. Energy raced through her arms, tingling in her fingertips.

"You feel exhilaration from being free," Kayn murmured as he sank into the comfort of his home. The mission was over. Noxus was in disarray. At least some of it was. For now. He could rest. He felt satisfied. His arms didn't hurt with the phantom pain, his heart didn't burn like it was being clawed at by Rhaast. Now surely he needed a reward for his hard work. He grinned to himself.

"I suppose I do," Evelynn said with a certain satisfaction from it. She watched as Kayn stood up again and stretched. She watched him walk towards the window "Where are you going?"

"To find a woman and fuck her senseless," Kayn said, his lips curling into a confident smile. He reached forwards and unlocked the latch on the window. He pushed it open and looked out over the edge.

"Why?" Evelynn called to him as he made sure the coast was clear. The dawn was just coming up over the edge casting the white rays directly into his eyes as it caught the tops of the buildings of Noxus Prime.

"Because I feel like it after all this work," Kayn said ardently pulling himself back. Her face was barely a foot away from his. She glared at him. Her face however was a conflicted mess of emotions, as if it couldn't decide on which one she should be feeling it jerked between glaring, wide eyed, biting her lip, curiosity and confusion.

She seemed to then notice that she was standing extremely close to him and blushed, quickly stepping backwards whilst her tried working out what was going through her head. "I… uh… oh shit…"

Kayn smiled and walked up to her, quickly taking one of her hands so she couldn't run away. "You feel jealousy and annoyance that the man in front of you was going to choose another woman,"

Evelynn's face stared at him frozen in surprise. Her cheeks however turned bright purple as blood rose up and shattered the cool façade. Her mouth opened to make a retort but couldn't find the words and so hung open limply until she abruptly closed it. The floor suddenly gained the properties of Bilgewater's forgotten booty as the demon couldn't take her eyes off it. She couldn't bear to look up at the one who could expose her so easily.

"So you get embarrassed at emotions and yet you've seduced hundreds before?" Kayn chuckled as he reached over and grabbed the window, closing it.

"It's not my fault," Evelynn muttered "I've never done it before?"

"Done what? Had sex before?" Kayn asked pulling her to him with a yank. She almost fell over her feet as she landed into his chest, looking up at him with her blush fading.

"Felt attached to someone. Obviously. I've had plenty of sex," Evelynn deadpanned to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. If it's you. Thank you for helping me up," Kayn murmured, his hand coming up and stroking her hair. He turned his head and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering "Have you ever made love to someone then?"

Evelynn gulped. She had tried ignoring it. Yet his words were like petrol thrown onto the fire that had been growing in her body. Never had her body actually wanted someone. She had fucked, seduced, pulled along, tempted and teased. Yet never had she wanted something or someone. It was always her they wanted. Her body they wanted to fuck, torment, dominate, rape, screw, beat, plough, capture. Yet whenever he stood there, let alone him touching her, she wanted him. She wanted him to make a move. To dominate her. To fuck her. To… make love to her. She gulped and shook her head, her body shaking as she again refused its instinct to grab him, shove him down and rip off his pants. She wanted him to decide.

Kayn grinned and led her to the bed. He made her sit down on the edge of it and went over to the window, pulling the curtains closed till only the barest of rays could make it through giving him just enough to see in the dark. He turned around and saw her sitting there, her hands nervously on her knees and took in the marvel of her beauty. As he watched, the black shadows that moved and danced across her body slowly shrank smaller and smaller revealing her naked form to him. Her blue body on display, Kayn felt the familiar jerked in his crotch as blood started pooling in his cock. His eyes roamed her body as the last shadow whispered out, no longer seducing, tempting, teasing. She was bare, on display, vulnerable. She turned her head to look at him, her yellow eyes blinking brightly through the gloom.

He stared at her and noticed again how small she was. She barely came up to his shoulder yet she had a body that struggled to contain itself most of the time. He stared at her breasts. He was sure he couldn't even get both his hands to completely cover one of them. They hung perfectly, not needing any lingerie or other piece of clothing to hold them up. They held their shape perfectly. The soft jiggling orbs of flesh hung pleasantly off her body, the darker pink nipples sticking out like buttons waiting to be pushed. What Kayn would do with them he couldn't dream of. He cast his eyes down to her stomach. Smooth with the faint lines of her abs, soft muscle barely highlighted His eyes went down further still to her thick thighs. Much longer than her calves, they squeezed together tightly closing off the route to her lower succulent lips. Completely smooth they tempted you to follow up from the knees, around to her ass that sunk deep into the bed. Something for later. He slowly strode over to her, taking his time to take her in as he got closer to her. Till finally he stood next to her, his hand coming up under her chin and tilting her head up so their eyes locked.

"Can we… Can we still hold hands?" She whispered meekly.

Kayn blushed. Profusely. He was suddenly extremely glad it was dark. He sat down next to her with an embarrassed chuckle and stroked her chin.

"Sure," He said smiling, dropping his composure. He reached out and grabbed her hand carefully, holding her hand up in front of her. Evelynn stared at it and smiled. Kayn couldn't help thinking she was cute as suddenly she was nothing more than a girl who was happy to be holding his hand. He chuckled at her emotions "It gets better you know,"

Evelynn watched as his fingers slipped through hers. The interlocked fingers sent euphoria up her arm and into her smile. She shuffled closer to him, wanting to get more than simply their thighs touching. Her body began to burn against for him. She wanted more. Needed more. This had never gotten into her before but in front of her he sat, and she wanted the opposite of what she lived for. Not pain, nor misery. She wanted his love. To be praised by him. To give herself to him. She breathed slowly and she shuffled her naked body into his lap. She watched Kayn raise an eyebrow but say nothing as she sat herself down and looked up at him. She hadn't done anything wrong had she? He was the one who suggested this all… right?

"You okay Evelynn?" Kayn muttered as her hand went to his shoulder, her breasts pillowing against his chest snugly. Her nose was mere inches away from his lips.

"I'm… Fine…" Evelynn said in a slight pant, the hand on his shoulder already rubbing circles. She had to stop herself from squirming under his touch as his thumb rubbed the back of her interlocked hand sending pleasurable feelings through her.

"Well usually you start with a kiss before you jump on my crotch," Kayn smirked and curled over slightly, his face coming to the same level of hers. He booped her nose with his, Evelynn's golden eyes quickly flicking around looking for a way out under his gaze.

"Uh, force of habit?" Evelynn muttered lowering her head so the top of her hair tickled his chin.

"Or just never kissed before?" Kayn raised an eyebrow, his free hand coming up and tilting her face up. He stared directly into the panicking eyes, unwilling to let her go.

Evelynn looked away and Kayn knew he had hit the mark. He smiled and pulled her face back around. His lips near her ear "Let's start small then,"

Evelynn squeezed her eyes shut as Kayn's head descended towards her, fear of what would happen to her filling her; she felt something press against her nose. Evelynn opened one of her eyes and she watched Kayn nuzzle her nose with his own. She smiled and nuzzled back, their noses rubbing together causing her to giggle. Kayn chuckled their laughs getting louder and louder until all nose nuzzling had stopped and they laughed, their bodies shaking as they hugged one another.

Eventually they stopped. Pulled back, each with one arm still around the other. Evelynn smiled at Kayn. Kayn answered by immediately by crossing the distance between their lips and placing her directly on hers. Evelynn went still. Kayn continued his assault on her lips till she finally softened to the pleasure that burst through her from his contact. Her heart roared in happiness as the man took her lips for his own, the salty taste of his sweat and saliva breaking through to her. Her body lost all its tension as she gripped into him for dear life as she sank into the kiss that threatened to drown her.

Kayn's hand immediately went to her ass. As much as much as he loved their intimacy the animal in him couldn't help but have the material flesh. It was big, firm, toned. Like the rest of her body, apart from her breasts, there was barely any jiggle to it. Squeezble it was however. Like a spong he could sink his fingers into her cheeks only for it to return to its perfectly round, taut shape. Evelynn mewled in his mouth, her nose rapidly breathing in and out as she struggled to keep up with his passionate liplock. Kayn smiled at his superiority over her. Slowly he stopped and separated from her lips, Evelynn unwilling to let go herself despite her shortness of breath, following his head back till her height became too much.

Kayn watched as she panted, her breasts bouncing as she inhaled massive gulps of air to quickly get back into it. If she had time to whine between breaths he expected she would be. Her eyes were filled with hunger. She unconsciously licked her lips. Kayn smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose "Easy tiger, remember what I said: It gets better,"

Evelynn gasped as Kayn swung his head around to attack her neck. She mewled as first his lips latched onto her neck, sucking gently. Then his tongue slithered along her skin, snatching up her taste causing her to shiver slightly until his teeth nipped down on her neck. She jerked slightly as a burst of pleasure ran through her, whimpering as Kayn laid down his mark on her neck. Unable to do anything else she ground her crotch against his, enjoying the feeling of the stiff protrusion rubbing against her lower lips and splitting them open. The tingle of fresh air softly blowing over her spread wet hole brought relief like blowing gently on a raging furnace. She went from fearing intimate contact to wishing Kayn would ram her like the drake-hound would've.

Kayn groaned quietly into her neck. Her humping felt wonderful, the sexual friction against his nether regions elevated the heat in his pants to temperatures only known to the gods. Kayn struggle to not writhe in her grasp. One hand still completely interlocked with one of hers, the other hand had changed to hugging him to clawing into his skin. His muscles shivered as she dragged her talons along his skin, the painfully pleasurable sensation causing his muscles to spasm as if they had just been hit with static. Her entire body moved in such a way it made it hard to concentrate on the task in hand. Her legs that had been split at a near one eighty had come together again, wrapping around his lower torso like an exotic dancer trying to squeeze the life out of him. Whilst used to the to and fro, the often wrestling for control that came with intercourse, the demon had been built for seduction, for pleasure. Whether she knew it or not she used her body for intimacy so well he was afraid of ending before he had even started. Plenty of precum had already begun spilling, staining his pants. His mind was fogging and soon he would forget the end goal. He needed some way of retaining control, to make her go limp for a second. His hand stopped squeezing her taut bottom and he pulled it back as far as it could go, then swung it down on the same cheek.

Evelynn gasped as it felt like an electric shock went through her. Her ass stung, the smack echoing around the room as her body went slack. Her ministrations on his body, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest, her talons on his back, everything fizzled out. She wiggled her ass as the pain melted into pleasure. Was this what it had been like for all of them? For everything to be so pleasurable in the hands of the one you want the most? She had never felt so turned on, so vulnerable in anyone's presence. Suddenly he was all over her, his free hand groping at everything it could reach. She felt her weight swing around and she found herself on her back looking up at the ceiling. She had always wondered what it would be like to be on the bottom. Kayn stood over her on his knees with the fabric of his pants pulled tight a clear indicator of what he expected to happen next. Evelynn's heart beat faster to the idea that this, being on the bottom, would soon become a regular thing.

Kayn wasted no time in dropping his pants as he looked down upon her taut full body. The fabric flew over to an unconcerned part of the room with a clatter. Kayn carefully placed his hands down on either side of her chest as everything changed to showing her his feelings. His love for her. His need for her. She was his drug to Rhaast's incessant noise in his head. She was the cure. His head dropped to her shoulder where he planted a hot wet kiss on her skin. It mixed in with the light sheen that was slowly forming across her skin. The head of the attic had now changed, thick with her scent, his musk and intimacy. She tasted a little sweet. Perhaps that was her demon body, everything rigged for seduction. He brought his tongue out and licked the spot he had kissed.

"Ahh… Kayn…" Evelynn whined. Kayn didn't realise her hands were upon him before it was too late.

Kayn's strength gave way as he felt her hands on his cock, all concentration in his arms holding him up gone. Evelynn gasped as his weight came down upon her but didn't let go. Like being caressed by velvet. She gently stroked him as she marvelled at his steel. Kayn moaned into the covers to her enjoyment as she gripped his cock by the base. Thick, well trained. Well used. His breathing hiked in her ear as she carefully stroked the beast more and more. The being of Kayn smothered her, all senses suddenly in tune with his. Her ears were full of his grunts and pants. His body crushed her tiny frame and squished her large breasts. Her nose was filled with the smell of his sweat overpowering all other smells in the room. She had never dreamed of something so encapsulating. Everything was new, everything was fresh. It was overpowering.

Kayn grunted in pleasure as the otherworldly feel of silk stroked along his cock with just the right amount of pressure. He cursed her experience and his hands gripped the sheets, struggling to find it within him to rise once again and ignore the torture she was giving him. Pleasure coursed through him as she dabbed the precum already spilling forth with her thumb, spreading it along his boiling hot shaft as if trying to cool it down, the slickness only adding to the pleasure. He uncontrollably bucked when she carefully cupped his balls. Their hips clashed and his cock slapped against her soft stomach, as if an unconscious threat to her; this would be how deep he would go inside her. He groaned again as Evelynn's hand came back around, starting with only her finger and thumb around his cock. Then finger by finger she wrapped her entire hand around the shafted and started pumping. Kayn was pretty sure he had gotten to the point that no matter how the woman stroked him he would be able to fend off the impending eruption but here he was already struggling. His mind raced as he thought of what would possibly come after it. If her hand was this good, how were her insides…?

Evelynn breathed deeply as Kayn slowly pushed himself off her. The weight was weird. It was strangulating, claustrophobic yet comforting. It was safe. His hand came around hers and tugged her away from his dick, unwilling to test how long he could hold out anymore. Instead she went for his back as his lips descended upon her. Unable to grab onto anything her nails glided over the muscles that rippled along as he shifted around. The gliding became digging into his skin as she gasped, Kayn kissing slowly down from her neck and over her breast. Like wet pinpricks they were sharp, hot and definitely done to leave a mark. Evelynn shivered as he made her way down her breast till he finally hit her hardened nipple. She silently yelped, her breath shuddering, as he latched on. She had never had anyone attack her breasts like he did. Yet then she had never exposed herself to anyone like this. Always the temptress, always the darkness over her most vital areas. Like a ravenous beast that hadn't eaten for days he devoured her breast. It was like being in a hot, topical vacuum, his tongue coming around and daubing her flesh with his saliva. Her talons dug into his back instinctively as she struggled to find some way to let the pleasure running through her hit that explosive wall, causing him to arch his back but his mouth never let go of her breast.

Kayn eventually released the nipple with a pop. However the intimate attack on her body didn't stop. He nibbled at the underside of her breast, his teeth nipping at the skin causing her to eep and jerk. The pain in his back felt good, as if proof of his work. His lips graced her body once again as he made his way down over her stomach, her talons trailing up his back. He wouldn't be surprised if they were drawing blood. The softness of her stomach made him want to put his head on it. Completely smooth it continuously tempted those to fill it, as if by some measure any man or woman could make it theirs. He shifted, his elbows coming down and giving him an easier time holding himself up but his main objective was her waist. His hands went around it, his thumbs pressing into her stomach whilst he held the middle of the hourglass. His hands slid down with his kisses, slowly sliding down and getting further and further apart as he came down to her hips. His lips went past her navel and down to her waist. His kisses got slower, longer, the further south he went till he eventually reached her crotch. He stopped to look; she was completely hairless down there. Kayn salivated at the sight before grabbing her legs and throwing them wide then pushing his face deep into her crotch with a chuckle.

"Shave often do you?" Kayn purred as he nuzzled his nose into her pussy spreading her slit. Her pussy had produced so much it had spread to her inner thighs and pooled onto the bed sinking deep into the sheets. The damp patch of her juices was sinking through the duvet and into the mattress.

"I never grew hair down there. I can if you want," Evelynn said, her breath shuddering as she felt him blow softly on her slit. Shivers went through her as he slowly kissed up her inner thigh towards her sex. Her now vacant hands came down and pulled her legs apart into splits giving him a completely open field for him. The want to buck her hips upwards grew evermore as she felt his words practically vibrating through her crotch.

Kayn's cock twitched as he saw the limitlessness of her flexibility. The thoughts of what would happen after this night only rose in number. She was already small enough to pick up. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her in even closer, watching her pussy zoom towards his face. He glanced up and saw her embarrassment from his proximity as he inspected her drenched lower lips. Her thighs trembled whenever her drew a breath or let one out. "Don't. I prefer it like this,"

Evelynn did buck when his mouth went over her pussy. Her heart thumped at a mile a minute as Kayn's tongue started licking the inside of her slit attempting to find the right hole. It was her turn to be surprised as his hand came around and flicked her clitoris, causing her to jerk and thrust her pussy into his face, wanting more and more. Pleasure same through her like a shark attempting to get out of its exhibit. It sloshed around and slammed into every part of her body, trying to find some release that wouldn't give. Evelynn's hands went straight for Kayn's head, her thighs coming round and squeezing around his skull, pushing him deeper if it was possible. She moaned when he split her open, the subtle penetration of his tongue causing her to tremble as she felt it begin to write around inside her. Evelynn felt the familiar rise of the orgasm inside her. Whilst previously like a fire roaring into life it felt more like a volcano, bubbling over as the lava inside was ready to erupt outwards. Evelynn moaned and thrusted and shook, the end so near in sight. Though the pressure suddenly it started shrinking as she realised Kayn wasn't there anymore, his face was pulling away.

Evelynn almost screamed as her orgasm was ripped away from her, the imminent climax stolen as she was left lying there hot and soaked. Kayn stood over her with his cock, stroking it softly with a look of power in his eyes. She didn't care. How dare he? Evelynn screeched through gritted teeth "You get down here right now and fuck me or I will kill you!"

"No. I will not fuck you. I'm going to make love to you. Remember?" Kayn said the last word with almost malice in his tone. Evelynn gulped as she realised again who was in control. It only intensified her craving for his overpowering dick. No one but emotions had reduced her to a kitten, an apologetic girl that had to ask for things and it made her pussy drip with longing to have him. Kayn's hands went around her waist and picked her up, sitting her in his lap so his cock pressed against her stomach. The thing burned with an ungodly heat too close to her pussy to ignore. Her hands went down to touch it again but were quickly slapped away by Kayn causing her to gasp. Panting as his hands went around her ass, each hand on a cheek, he raised her up and allowed her to align his cock with her entrance. Evelynn wanted him to drop her, for this moment to be where he started pounding her into the bed. Instead, he never let go of her ass and let her slowly slide down the cock.

She cooed as it spilt her open, filling her up. She felt stuffed when finally it was all inside her, her hips naturally grinding it around inside her as she looked for that bubbling rise of pleasure again. Kayn's fingers gently sunk into her ass as he helped her start bouncing on his cock. Her hands went to his shoulders as she felt her strength taken from her by the slow burning pleasure that raged inside her. Evelynn cursed in delight as she struggled to bounce, her usual need of being fucked overtaken by the slow rising tide of Kayn's intimacy. She yelped as his hand came down on her ass cheek again leaving a bright red mark on her blue skin.

Kayn squeezed the ass cheek he had just spanked, enjoying the way her pussy spasmed at the strike. He smiled as her name dripped from her lips, the sound of it coming out barely audible made his cock twitch inside her. He was certain he would prefer his name only said this way, only from her anyway. Her tightness made it hard to concentrate on the world around him so all he could focus on was her. She was bent over, her head against his chest as she rocked her hips back and forth. Her breath was short, intercut with gentle moans as she mustered up the strength to continue, her talons digging into his shoulders as her hands threatened to slide off with all the sweat their bodies were accruing. Kayn nuzzled his head into her white hair, the potent smell of sex, sweat and saliva filling the air. He lifted her gently and slowly dropped her back down on his cock. "You're a really bad cougar… fucking a guy several thousand years your junior and then making him do all the work,"

"I'm sorry," Evelynn moaned out, trying to bounce on his cock. Even just moving up a couple of inches and coming back down filled her with such pleasure and joy it whited out her mind. Fuck she loved him. His arms around her made her feel alive. His skin on her skin set it on fire like he was the ignition to her engine. The cock in her pussy… well that was something else. Never had she felt more satisfied than to be in his arms. All the pleasure in the world she had accrued over her life was mere peanuts in comparison to this. Her life had flipped upside down, for the better.

Kayn's other hand came down on her other ass cheek causing the woman to squeal. He made a grunt in response as she squeezed down on him, his name uttering from her lips again as her hips jerked in his hands. He continued to let her slow bounce on him, his knob pushing aside her walls as his cock stamped his claim on her insides. Her breasts bounced, hitting his chest as her lips sunk into neck, desperately trying to hold on as the pace steadily grew over time, the slow burn of her impending orgasm like the trailing line of gunpowder leading to the keg. Kayn enjoyed the feeling her breasts and wrapped his arms tightly around her, crushing her against him. "Do you want me to take over for you?"

"Yes! Hurry up!" Evelynn coughed as she waggled her ass in circles, stirring his cock inside her. Her hair was becoming loose and slick, falling down in strands onto her sticky skin.

"What do you want me to do?" Kayn purred, slowing down the rapid thrusting forcefully. Evelynn tried to slam her ass back down and have her pussy envelop his cock, to have her spilt open by him once again, but didn't have the strength to fight Kayn.

"Please don't make me beg," Evelynn whined, arching her body against his. Her body rubbed against his, her smooth skin trailing over his tough muscles.

"Someone's not being honest with themselves," Kayn panted, sweat dripping off his brow and onto her back as he leant over her shoulder.

"Please… take over and make love to me Kayn," Evelynn panted out, her face turning purple as her blush spread all the way to the tips of her ears.

The beast inside Kayn roared in victory. Talons digging into his skin, he turned, flipping Evelynn onto her back and crashing down on top of her. Their connection never separated with the move, their bodies remaining interlocked. Kayn slamming down on top of her pushed him even deeper, Evelynn moaning as her tight snatch refused to relinquish his cock as she breathlessly begged for his cock. Luckily, Kayn wasn't going to deny her aching pussy the thorough pounding it deserved. Kayn held her legs apart at the back of her knees and proceeded to dunk his dick into her ravenous well at a pace that would make neither of them last. The bed creaked loudly as his hips came down upon her again and again. The squelch of his cock cleaving her pussy open, the heated moans cascading from their mouths.

"I love you Evelynn," Kayn yelled over his own moans, sweat flying off their bodies, soaking the sheets. His hand went down and brushed her clitoris furiously, his pleasure too much to handle anymore. His mind was nothing more than the white bliss of constant thrusting. He didn't doubt that if he continued he would pass out from it.

"I love you Kayn!" Evelynn squeaked out, biting her lip as the world exploded. All sound, smell and sight disappeared from her consciousness as Kayn came down and kissed her. She felt him erupt inside her, the cock engorging and twitching, spraying her insides white with his seed. Her arms flung around his shoulders as she leant into the kiss, her legs locking themselves behind his back not allowing him to waste a single drop of his seed outside. Her own orgasm sent her body spasming, unable to fight it and all strength taken from her she went slack beneath him. Her moans were replaced by one long note that slowly shifted over time as the orgasm ran through her, her throat hiccupping occasionally.

Kayn, even despite the orgasmic pleasure running through his body, had enough sense to roll over and pull her with him. Whilst the sheets were soaked, they were at least comfortable and incredibly hard not to fall asleep immediately in. Both demon and assassin panted as they struggled to find the words to explain… something, anything to the other. Not that any words were in fact needed.

The sun finally arrived completely over the horizon. It woke up the world, the sounds, smells and sights coming in through the window, past the curtains and into the room despite the complaints of the two occupants. Yet despite their tiredness, despite their pain, they were happy to be awake and to see the light.

It was as if they had been running in the dark this entire time.

* * *

 **So if anyone is up for talking to me, I'm always here. This is kinda being selfish of me cause it helps with my depression, but please reach out to me and chat with me. I'd love to listen to your stories.**

 **Also I'd like a job please. Even just a coffee serving job or something. Still unemployed. Thank you parents for whilst not understanding my mental illness, being there for me.**

 **To everyone read this, hey. I'm using like an ASMR voice cause one, my voice is fucking sexy, and two, I'm much gentler generally speaking in this depression. So I'd just like to say thank you for all the well wishes I had**

 **Been a while since I've actually done this. But I'm in a much much better place. Still no job, but hey, progress is still progress. So as I'm feeling better, time to appreciate all those who sent their love my way and pushed me forwards. I'm getting there, eventually.**

 **Caravere-Redgrave-Navarog-RazorC-Yuji23-DigitalCyper-Trixie Treat-Faustian Assault-SleepyTroubleZoe-Creaturemaster-Waddlebuff-In Depth and Despair-flowslikepixelz-Kagemonogatari-InfamousX07-WafleKohai-frostx27-kamalimani1623-secretpie-Kreolite-Nguyen Nguyen-Just a Heretic-Cco16-EAMDragon-Aloasa-Kuriyama Yuri-FicfansEverywhere-Tiny Big Thing-Malleus08-TheLastYukami-Alihan Coban-Tsukeyome-NoobSlayer04-** **Fyureious** **-** **Canwewrite** **-** **Gunter Hartgas-** **IKoatlI** **-** **The Punishment 2.0** **-** **ROGUE ASS TITAN** **-Alsodef-ptop-Yilom-** **ArcticWarfare** **-** **Deathjest** **-** **Doge Prince** **-** **Runty Grunty** **-** **NightlyShark** **-** **Regicy45** **-** **xSmootyx** **-** **Gmp1000** **-** **GasaiKid115** **-** **Meiima** **-** **Orange-kun6** **-** **AxDevilman** **-** **Full Ultima** **-** **Pingu51472** **-** **KreoLite** **-** **sristy07** **-** **justintime54** **-** **BeartheLink** **-** **valguienmas1** **-** **DJ Creeper** **-** **Elvenshire the Golden One** **-** **ZealousZealot77** **-** **Davda** **-** **navydivea** **-** **AdiposeSnorlax** **-** **Dai-Nightcore** **-** **NintendoLemonTree** **-** **I Main Adc** **-** **Joseph94** **-** **DragoonSensei** **-** **The Lost Pages** **-** **A Lonely Demon** **-** **BeartheLink** **-** **CommanderCats** **-** **FairyEraDs** **-** **Menschheit** **-** **Menschheit** **-** **RosaXanthina** **-** **ShadowNeko99** **-** **TalesofTheDamned** **-** **Valckross** **-** **bananasoup82** **-** **ladyblackfyr3** **-** **michaelchunhei** **-** **mitkoeror** **-** **DirtyDTheDog** **-** **JcL107** **-** **WMM341** **-** **DemonMelody21714** **-** **GumGumOnigiri** **-** **Korean4ever** **-** **guallama31** **-** **KonpakuYoumu** **-** **Lil Datsun** **-** **Rosalind Seidel-** **TangDynasty-** **TheBestTeethInTheGame** **-** **f1uffy5prinkles** **-** **robboberts-** **vazleon4** **-** **LonelyMeow-** **xXSpiritual-FateXx** **-** **Schfchenzchter-** **-** **101zigzagoons-** **ARSLOTHES-** **Azuery-** **Bubblecap1337** **-** **Captain Dorifuto** **-** **Clemerl** **-** **Darkiller3** **-** **FranziNapoleone** **-** **LOL4896** **-** **MadDovahkiin** **-** **Nicdragon8** **-** **NosterImperator-** **Not Even Close Baby** **-** **Prowl237** **-** **Rakster** **-** **Silvey777** **-** **Soppatorsk99** **-** **SpartanRyno** **-** **THeWolfDragonHowl** **-** **Team NovaStorm** **-** **TheKingBug666** **-** **TheRedDragon39** **-** **TheUnholyMessiah** **-** **Tryndamer95** **-** **VengfulRaptor** **-** **YeetYeetNibba** **-** **Zmeja** **-** **Zneazul** **-** **andesian** **-** **f1uffy5prinkles** **-** **jjgolf1221** **-** **joaorcv97** **-** **kazekitsune666** **-** **kyoto knight** **-** **luxcunny** **-** **pelirrojo93** **-** **smackledorf** **-** **-** **zdeath01** **-** **AnimeMyWorld** **-** **BLANK003** **-** **Don't stop here** **-** **Julesz** **-** **Koshka's-Pokemon** **-** **Kurai Hansee** **-** **Noisivcitpo** **-** **Trakz** **-** **VOX Eminor** **-** **coolstranger** **-** **itsZuru** **-** **runninghotdogs** **-** **thom7960** **-** **Acergus-** **Achedis** **-** **DracoMajor** **-** **Dervrish** **-** **Eppelinaren** **-** **FishGoesBlub** **-** **-** **Lumminate264** **-** **T-B-R** **-** **YourTypicalReader** **-** **madking** **-** **silverjack20** **-** **Jysshio** **-** **KevTheLemon** **-** **komodome** **-** **catherineytw** **-** **-** **Roamin12** **-** **alzhang8** **-** **Losthealer-** **SirLink** **-** **castrods123** **-** **niggles488** **-** **valguienmas1** **-** **06** **-** **Rinark** **-** **dutchlollucas** **-** **Sillveripper** **-** **Booperdedoop** **-** **MeiyoX** **-** **Sharcade** **-** **SuspectRed X** **-** **Thereaper123** **-** **makenetor** **-** **Slaking** **TheCutestLilPrincess** **-** **The Limit of Force** **-** **fishofthevoid** **-** **rustbucket1** **-** **DrPeanuts** **-** **Jhin4meister** **-** **ThaKumiho-** **fr0sty1** **-** **A Feint Step** **-** **Cpt. Lynx** **-** **EaterOfHats** **-** **Generalblood1** **-** **GhostCharmer** **-** **Iqmalzz** **-** **Jkyu** **-** **JustSomeLamiiaEnthusiast** **-** **LaughingManKobo** **-** **Raytoide** **-** **Saixion** **-** **TheAmnesiacOne** **-** **Tinyrubberducky** **-** **danmataros** **-** **mistersinister358** **-** **PaperWorld** **-** **authorofthefall** **-** **Napster101** **-** **Alex the Stargazer** **-** **Candice Queen** **-** **CelestialRyuu** **-** **DaraShowers** **-** **Dave1998** **-** **Dimension Distorter** **-** **Gamma102** **-** **IvyPage** **-** **Karate Koala** **-** **Killermoose** **-** **LEEEEROY** **-** **Lol01370** **-** **Lupus Tenebrae** **-** **Mad Library Scientist** **-** **Maverickdm** **-** **MistyxKisame** **-** **Nekolava** **-** **NovalogicGuy** **-** **Oakenshi** **-** **Orange-kun6** **-** **Raventice** **-** **Rex400** **-** **Rokudosatoshi** **-** **Sgt. M00re** **-** **Shadow-Digital** **-** **Shayotita** **-** **Stevenpham379** **-** **Stungmuffin** **-** **SweetyTartsStudio** **-** **Tellemicus Sundance** **-** **UncreativeMemeMaster** **-** **Walter1205** **-** **Warrior Werewolf** **-** **Winters Storms** **-** **achus93-** **alvinandbrittany4ever** **-** **celloblack** **-** **crystal-shinobi** **-** **curlyfry6** **-** **god's executioner REBORN** **-** **issacrocks** **-** **jemmagirl** **-** **jonesy757** **-** **juan vincent** **-** **lunabloodmoon666** **-** **mistyuri778** **-** **mr. jack joke** **-** **13** **-** **nico5312** **-** **sweetsnakes** **-** **theopomel** **-** **tigerblood917** **-** **CaptainFusou** **-** **Veritas Senpai** **-** **-** **-** **peace456** **-** **soraroxas** **-** **Andrei Rian** **-** **Ashrascal** **-** **BeBe6279** **-** **CelestialWolf77** **-** **ChainedGenius129** **-** **DeadBerserker** **-** **Deescfff33** **-** **Hero Entertainment** **-** **Karilastar** **-** **KitsuneAmbassator** **-** **Kitty Stark** **-** **-** **MrR3DP4ND4** **-** **PhazonFire** **-** **Rabris** **-** **Redwig** **-** **Ristra the dragons mother** **-** **SamuraiWolf94** **-** **The Mad Doll** **-** **Ultimate Man** **-** **VladTepes666137** **-** **ZackySyxx** **-** **apetbrz** **-** **drogon602** **-** **urmothaswaffles** **-** **warpigio** **-** **Jukemaster18** **-** **Killerguntop** **-** **Kindeeandmee** **-** **N4cht** **-** **Nasudia** **-** **Mozer121** **-** **Satayami** **-** **Scarease** **-** **Sherixoxo** **-** **Suksan** **-** **ZeroOptic** **-** **ZeroYouth** **-** **ZoeyRebel** **-** **cathyzhang784** **-** **ewardras111** **-** **shinkenrobelo** **-** **thatguyoman** **-** **Kriztoff** **-** **MuffinMurf** **-** **TheRealSokka** **-** **savitar94** **-** **Andrew123456** **-** **Appeltert** **-** **BlueJayInSlytherin** **-** **CLXSH** **-** **ChainedGenius129** **-** **ChubLovesPigs** **-** **CloudAmore** **-** **Creepingwillow9** **-** **Dantrlan** **-** **Dark Yasuo** **-** **Dubs Checkem** **-** **Emperor Azir** **-** **FROZENbender** **-** **Feelsfiction** **-** **GoAwayPleaseIHaveNothing** **-** **GoT12** **-** **ICEBREAK94** **-** **Kalyn Adams** **-** **Joshua Helgers** **-** **LeoTempo** **-** **Lerden** **-** **ML-Jesus** **-** **MangoLord23** **-** **MarvinEhre** **-** **NeptosReaper** **-** **Red Acnologia** **-** **ShadoweAxe** **-** **Shadowmanji** **-** **SheWlf** **-** **The Ghost's Are Real** **-** **TheFallOfTheAngels** **-** **TheSmilingMask** **-** **Tomatsopa** **-** **VtolxVenom** **-** **XxIqmalxX** **-** **Yokooji** **-** **Zco** **-** **antonio1ferrer15** **-** **bigdave01** **-** **blvckblood** **-** **edwardj8567** **-** **i may love or hate you** **-** **jaimeRAWR** **-** **jujihanji** **-** **khylalouise** **-** **m1msy** **-** **mahanta124** **-** **-** **rivenfanboy95** **-** **robboberts** **-** **shadowharuka29** **-** **shadowgear15** **-** **spiderebeastx** **-** **terminater112** **-** **theQmaster** **-** **threedogstoaster** **-** **urmothaswaffles** **-** **user250** **-** **Bethito13** **-** **Corzart** **-** **Cra2y** **-** **DeadlyDemonz** **-** **From Noxus with Blood** **-** **Gerrt** **-** **Itz Kraken** **-** **LostSamurai** **-** **Striader5** **-** **destinysilence** **-** **fatboy94544** **-** **midf3kar69** **-** **nichabus** **-** **noname9998** **-** **theepicdz** **-** **titanium8p** **-** **wamakima5004** **-** **xDxMemeLordxDx**

 **And all those who didn't log in or have an account or wanted to do it anonymously.**

 **Special thank you to RazorC for commissioning this and to Caravere for keeping me sane and believing in me.**

 **To all of you.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I've made tremendous progress.**

 **Fuck depression.**


End file.
